Of Chances, Changes, and More
by LizzieDiagon
Summary: The End! Chapter 16 marks the completion of this story! **NEW** ... This story takes us on a journey through Oliver Wood's 5th year at Hogwarts. Features Fred and George and some originals. Its fun, so read it! Everyone loves Oliver Wood! WooHoo! R/R!!
1. Gryffindor

Of Chances, Changes and More 

* * *

The Great Hall was bustiling with noise on the first day of the new year at Hogwarts. Deena Parkes, a third year, sat at the long Gryffindor table, next to her good friend, a fifth year student, Oliver Wood. He was babbling on about something that Deena didn't really have a mind to pay attention to, though she guessed it was probably about Quidditch. 

At the last Quidditch game of last year (which had left Deena unconcious for a day), Wood, the keeper, had been appointed team captain. 

Deena was the team seeker. She wasn't exactly great at that specific position, but she was the best Gryffindor had. Deena had only caught the snitch once that entire, awful year, and they had managed to win the game against Ravenclaw. The Hufflepuff game should have been an easy defeat, but by sheer luck alone, the snitch happened to appear right in front of the Hufflepuff seeker. Then there was the Slytherin game. Deena shuddered to even think about that match. The all-male Slytherin team had smashed her and few others into the ground - literally. Deena didn't particularly want to play this year, but she supposed Oliver would insist on it. 

"...You know, its nothing personal or anything but, if by some... freak chance, I do find a new seeker, you won't be offended or anything, right?" 

"What?" Deena hadn't been paying the least bit of attention. "No, I mean yes.. what were you saying?" 

"Nothing," Oliver smiled slightly and shook his head. 

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you... You haven't by any chance found a new seeker have you? Its nothing personal, its just that, I don't think I'm gonna have a lot of time for Quidditch this year, what with all these new classes I took... third year is a tough year you know..." 

Oliver was about to respond, loudly at that, when a hush fell over the crowd. Professor McGonagall was at the front of the hall motioning for quiet. She made a short announcement and the first years customarily paraded in behind Hagrid. The sorting ceremony began and Deena was sure she'd die of boredem if she was forced to sit through another one of these things. She yawned loudly and glanced over at Oliver. His head was resting on his hand and he was slowly dozing off. He caught himself quickly and sat up straight again. Deena chuckled at him. 

She turned her attention back to the ceromony and heard Professor McGonagall shout, "Harry Potter!" Deena's jaw dropped. 

"Did she just say..." Oliver gaped. Deena nodded back. A tiny uproar had washed over the crowd, but it became silent again as the entire student body waited in hushed anticipation for the sorting hat to call out Potter's new house. 

The boy seemed to be up there for quite sometime before the Sorting Hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

A defeaning smack of applause rang through the crowd and some Gryffindors even stood to cheer. 

"The Harry Potter?" 

"A Gryffindor?" 

"Thats crazy!" 

* * *

hey, leave me some feedback, convince me to add more! although... I probably will anyway. 


	2. No One You've Heard Of

That night, the common room was buzzing with talk of Harry Potter. He had gone to bed immediately with the rest of the first years, but the boy-who-lived was still famous with everyone else. 

Oliver and Deena were sitting side by side on a pair of overstuffed chairs. Oliver droned on excitedly about his plans for Gryffindor Quidditch as Deena dreamily sipped her tea. 

"Well, with Fondor gone, we might stand a chance," Wood said, referring to one of Slytherin's brutal beaters. "Now with the Weasley twins as beaters, and Alicia as a chaser - that girl's amazing, all we need is a seeker." Oliver pounded the arm of his chair with a fist. 

"Mm-hm," Deena murmured. 

Oliver was muttering to himself for a few moments longer when Fred and George, the Weasley twins, arrived. 

"Hey, you know my brother Ron's a first year?" George asked. 

"Our brother," Fred corrected. 

"He made a friend on the Express this morning." 

"Oh?" Oliver arched an eyebrow at the two notorious mischief-makers. 

"Yeah, no one you've ever heard of before. In fact I don't even remember his name... you George?" 

"Oh, Potter something... Harry Potter?" 

"No.. never heard of him." Deena grinned at the identical red-headed boys. 

"Yeah, well we're heading up to bed. G'night." Fred said. 

"And just remember, soon enough we'll be close personal friends of Mr. Potter up there, so you better be nice to us if you expect us to remember the little people when we're famous." 

"Okay, George, I'll keep that in mind," Deena winked and playfully kicked the Weasley boy in the leg. 

"Those two..." Oliver shook his head and for a split second Deena thought maybe one single, solitary non-Quidditch related-sentence might escape his lips, but Oliver grinned, and said, "Incredible beaters. I suppose it runs in the family. I wonder what that first year brother of theirs is capable of..." 

*** 

Since the beginning of the year was reserved for "review time," Oliver was simply too bored to stay awake for the remainder of Charms class. Professor Flitwick was excitedly going over a list of levitating spells as Oliver was drifting off. His eyes fluttered and finally closed, when a familiar voice was heard from the doorway. 

"Eh, excuse me Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" 

Oliver perked up as he heard his name being mentioned, and turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of a strangely familiar boy. 

* * *


	3. Boy in the Girls' Room

It was break time and Deena was frantically trying to uncover her Potions homework. Professor Snape had been particularly irritable so far this year, (especially toward Gryffindor) and she was scared to imagine what he would do to her if she turned up without 2 rolls of parchment contrasting and comparing two different sleeping potions. She was throwing blankets and robes about the room when a voice exploded in her ear. 

"A seeker! We've found a seeker!" 

"What?!" Deena cried, she turned quickly and found herself facing Oliver. "You're not supposed to be up here!" 

"Oh, blimey, Deena, a seeker! You'll never guess who." Oliver paused for a moment, positively beaming. 

"Well, if I'll never guess, are you going to tell me?" 

"Harry Potter! McGonagall said she would convince Dumbledore to bend the first year rule because of, well, what happened to you last year-" Deena winced at the thought- "She said she saw him chasing a remembrall and he dove and caught it, the first time he'd ever mounted a broom! The kid's a natural. Of course, we'll still need you for a reserve." 

"Oh, that's great!" Deena beamed, mostly because she had been relieved of her Quidditch duties. She wrapped Oliver in a hug just as the door to the sleeping quarters was pushed open. Two of Deena's roommates, who were talking excitedly as they entered, stopped short when they saw the embrace in the middle of the room, and immediately began giggling. 

One of them grabbed a book off her bed. Deena smiled at them and rolled her eyes as they trotted out, into the corridor. 

"They're not gonna say anything are they, remember last time I got caught up here?" 

Deena smirked at the memory. A prefect had caught him sneaking down the stairs and immediately ran to tell McGonagall. McGonagall was so angry she was ready to expel him on the spot. That didn't go over well with Dumbledore, who insisted that a detention would suffice. The detention did more than suffice. Wood was forced to practice Quidditch in Deena's skirts and clothes for a full week since he fancied the girls' rooms so much. 

"No, they wouldn't do anything to get you in trouble, Mr. Quidditch team captain. You're quite popular among the girls you know." Deena winked. 

Oliver offered her his best hotshot smile. 

"So, is there gonna be a house party to celebrate the new team celebrity?" Deena resumed the search for her essay. 

"Well... actually," Wood started, "You're the first I told, I'll tell the team next, but we've decided to keep it a secret, besides that. I reckon the whole school will find out by tomorrow." 

* * *

Sorry this one's so short. (I know you're broken up) More soon. Review, review! 


	4. A Couple of First Year Girls

* * *

A few nights later, after dinner, Deena retreated to the Gryffindor common room with her good friends, Fred and George Weasley. For the second night in a row, Oliver was practicing Quidditch with the team's new seeker. The rumor about Harry Potter had spread like forest fire, just as Oliver had predicted, and it seemed to be the topic of most conversations buzzing around the room. 

The Weasley's, however, were interested in other things. "So, do you suppose that Angelina's still mad about that... incident?" Fred asked plopping on a chair with a bag of Every Flavor Beans. 

"You mean setting deformed frogs loose in her bed? Oh no, I'm sure she's over that," Deena replied with a smirk, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Oh, sure she is," George assured his twin, "I think she fancies you, you know." 

Fred grinned; Deena groaned and rolled her eyes. "You two gossip like a group of first year girls." 

"Hey, when you were a first year, you appreciated that!" 

"Okay, okay..." 

Fred handed Deena a bean, and Deena, knowing better than too accept any candy from a Weasley, just held it in her hand absently juggling it around. 

"You could use some gossip, you know," George said, "We're third years, we should be dating by now." 

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "We pile you with loads of information about our love lives, but we never hear anything about you. There must be someone you've got your eye on." 

"No, not really," Deena admitted, heat rising to her face. She desperately tried to think of anyone, but no Hogwarts boys had ever caught her eye. 

"I know," George said, his eyes lighting up. 

"Oh no," Deena said, " I know that look..." 

George exchanged glances with his twin, they seemed to read eachothers mind because Fred instantly copied his brother's smile proclaimed. "Oliver Wood." 

Deena vigorously shook her head. 

"Oh come off it!" George exclaimed, "It must be!" 

"Deena continued staring at them, smiling in shock. "I don't know how you could have possibly gotten that idea!" 

"Do you remember last year when Oliver got caught in your room?" George began. 

"You don't expect us to think that you two weren't..." Fred trailed off. 

"No! I remember, he had come up to tell me something fantastic about Katie Bell." Deena paused and thought. "Or maybe that time he came to explain about Huff-" she was cut off. 

"_That_ time?!" 

"There was more than one time?!" 

"Deena flushed. "Well... yeah, there was. But you know Oliver - all he ever wants to talk about is Quidditch. And also he's one of my closest friends, so..." Deena helplessly looked from on twin to the other. This was a battle she was not going to win. 

"Honestly, Dee, you've never once thought of Oliver as more than just a Quidditch buddy?" George pushed. 

"Well, of course. Like, I said, he really is my best friend." 

"Come on..." The redheads were not backing down. 

"Okay!" Deena blurted, "But I mean, I was just a first year... and- and this big popular third year wanted to be my friend and, well, he is cute, not to mention he was the keeper of the Quidditch team. Naturally I had a little crush on him..." 

"'Atta girl," George smiled. The twins were up to something. 

"What?" Deena stared intently at the identical faces. "What? Are you going to go run and tell him that I had a little school girl crush on him 2 years a go?" Deena desperately tried to sound nonchalant but, more or less, failed miserably. 

"Of course not," Fred said. 

"But just as we won't betray your trust-" 

"-We won't betray Oliver's either." Fred winked and George grinned. 

"What?!" Deena cried, "No! You can't do this to me. Guys come on..." she stared hopelessly at the retreating backs of her two friends. Not even thing about what she was doing, Deena sunk back into the chair and popped the Every Flavor Bean she'd been holding into her mouth and grimaced. Liverwurst. 

* * *

Hope you like, leave feedback! More soon. 


	5. Blunt Admission

Here's the revised version! 

* * *

The next day, Deena found herself acting extremely nervous around Oliver. Oliver, on the other hand, seemed quite normal, rambling on about Quidditch as usual. He stopped short though and gave Deena a strange look. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You haven't touched you're breakfast and you've been acting strange all morning." 

The compassion in his eyes could have melted her a hundred times over. *No,* she scolded herself, *This is Oliver, don't think like that-* 

"Deena?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just... I just..." 

"Don't worry about her. She's just excellent," George Weasley said. The twins and Lee 

Jordan had just come to the table. 

"A bit nervous, perhaps?" Fred added with a wink, as he sat down at the massive table. Deena glared angrily at them. 

"What?" Oliver looked around, in confusion. 

"Oh, don't mind them," Deena said, finally regaining her composure and shooting one last glance at Fred, "I was just saying, well, you see, it's just that..." 

"Well, spit it out, would you?" Oliver said impatiently. 

"All you ever talk about is Quidditch and to tell you the truth, its impossible for me to concentrate." Deena could faintly hear Lee and the twins snickering at her blunt admission. 

She was to preoccupied with the hurt look that swept over Oliver's features. 

He immediately covered the pained expression, however, and said, "Well, what is it you'd rather talk about then?" 

Deena's stomach knotted. "Well," she drawled, trying to think of something, anything. 

"Who do you fancy?" George interrupted through a mouthful of potatoes. 

Deena's jaw fell to the floor. Oliver choked down a mouthful of pumpkin juice. "Wha-What?!" he sputtered. Deena didn't catch the warning glance that Oliver shot at George. 

"What?" George swallowed and shrugged. "Didn't mean to get everyone's knickers in a bunch. I was just trying to give you something to talk about... oi..." 

Oliver's eyes didn't meet Deena's once in the awkward silence that followed. A few moments later, Oliver spotted Harry Potter and two of his friends across the hall. "Oi! Harry!" he called and ran to catch up. 

Lee and the twins broke into a fit of silent giggles as Oliver disappeared from sight. 

"What were you thinking?!" Deena cried in a low voice, so not to draw attention to herself. 

But she should have known, being friends with the Weasleys all this time, that they attracted attention without even trying. They burst loudly into hysterics, earning the stares of their classmates. 

Deena heaved an exasperated sigh. She hastily left the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. Fuming, she looked around for somewhere to go. She muttered angrily, trying as hard as she could to convince herself that she had no feelings whatsoever for Oliver and that she, in fact, hated him. Deena was so caught up in herself, she didn't notice that she was being approached by the last two people - on the planet - that she wanted to see - one of her giggly roommates, Noel, and Noel's fourth year friend, Jysella. 

"Deena!" 

Just as Noel called her name, Deena spun on her heel pretending not to notice them. But she was caught. 

"You're just the person we were looking for!" Jysella squealed. 

"Well, you see, I really can't talk right now..." Deena eyes darted quickly through the hall, looking desperately for someone to bail her out, but the halls were barren. 

"Oh bother, Deena, you have plenty of time!" Noel exclaimed. 

"There's just one thing, er," Jysella began nervously, avoiding Deena's impatient gaze, "We were just wondering, um, just interested in, um, asking you about.." 

Deena arched an eyebrow. She knew exactly what Jysella was getting at but Deena was not feeling particularly compassionate at the moment. Besides, she was getting far too much enjoyment from watching Jysella squirm to play along just yet. 

"What's he like?" Noel finally blurted. 

"What? Who are you talking about again?" Deena asked as if she had just missed something. Watching them fidget uncomfortably, so blatantly embarrassed, was proving to be a huge stress reliever. Deena's bemused expression, however, faded as she noticed Noel and Jysella's stupefied gazes. 

Their mouths were opening and closing and they seemed to be focusing on something behind her. Deena was too scared to turn. By the looks on their faces she'd be facing certain death for sure. 

"Hi girls!" came a voice from behind her. It wasn't just any voice. It was Oliver Wood's voice. 

"Hi!" The girls squeaked together in the same horribly high pitched voice. 

Deena didn't turn to face Oliver, she just watched Noel and Jysella scamper down the hall together. She felt a hand on her shoulder and abruptly, she shrugged it off. 

"Deena what's wrong, really? I'm worried about you." Oliver moved to stand in front of his friend. 

"You're worried about me?" she asked sardonically, "Why?" 

That hurt look again - it didn't upset Deena this time, it simply infuriated her. Oliver looked at the floor and then back up again. He seemed almost angry now. "You're acting strange. What's your problem?" he snapped. 

"You! You're my problem!" 

"You're mad at me?" Oliver asked incredulously. Deena nodded, her expression irritatingly neutral. Her expression dropped, though, when Oliver raised his voice at her. "You... You insult me in front of everyone at breakfast and I come to make sure you're okay and you tell me... you say that you're mad at me?!" 

"Insult you?" Deena exploded, "Ever since you became Quidditch captain, the only words out of your mouth not pertaining to that bloody sport are 'Good morning, Deena' 'Goodnight Deena.'" 

Oliver was about to speak up, but Deena kept going. "And then Harry Potter comes along, replaces me, (in more ways than one), and you spend every last second of the day with him!" 

Before either of them had any idea what was happening, Oliver backed Deena against the wall in a fit of desperate, passionate kisses. 

* * *

R/R... more to come. 


	6. Like it Never Happened

here it is... keep reviewing and enjoy!! 

(a/n. I'm just assuming Alicia and Angelina are in their 3rd year too, that's the rumor I'm hearing, anyway. Does anyone actually know what year they're in?) 

* * *

Deena reflexively brought her arms around Oliver's neck and passionately returned the kiss. They breathlessly continued, wild and reckless, gasping for air every few seconds. 

Deena saw something move out of the corner of her eye as Oliver brought his kisses down her jawline to her neck. She quickly surveyed the hallway - no one. Then she noticed what the fuss was. People were rushing through the pictures scattered on the walls of the hallway, giggling and pointing at the show Deena and Oliver were putting on. 

Deena pushed Oliver away and motioned to the crowd they had drawn. The situation was rather humorous. The two laughed and stumbled further down the hallway, searching for an empty corridor. They stopped at a bend in the passage and sunk into the shadowed corner. 

"Deena," Oliver whispered. 

"Don't talk," Deena said pressing her lips to his. She didn't feel like sorting this out just yet, she didn't want to interrupt this perfect moment. The two stood in eachother's embrace for a few more glorious minutes when a strong hand pulled Oliver away from Deena. 

"Professor Snape," Deena squeaked, when she saw who was holding Oliver by the collar. "Good morning." She forced a sweet smile. 

*

Snape had marched them both to Professor McGonagall's office and explained everything he'd seen. Now he stood in the corner smirking, as the two rule-breakers were being reprimanded. Not much could top the elation he felt after turning in a Gryffindor, especially since that blasted Potter boy had arrived. 

"I don't know what on earth you two were thinking!" Professor McGonagall was saying, "You will most definitely be serving a detention, and I'm afraid 30 points will be taken from Gryffindor." 

"Thirty points?!" cried Oliver. 

"But no one even saw!" Deena argued. 

"I believe you are mistaken. The portraits in the East hall were all witness to your little display, and I must inform you; they are notorious for their merciless gossip. Surely, every picture in the castle has heard of your little excursion, the student body will undoubtedly find out soon." 

Oliver and Deena stared at her. "But...But still-" Deena began. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Parkes. It is final. Information concerning your detention will be available tomorrow morning. You're excused." 

*

Oliver and Deena sauntered through the castle in silence. Classes had already started and they were not eager to get to their respective lessons. Deena was due in Herbology and Oliver was late for Charms. 

They walked quietly for a few more minutes, then stopped in the entrance hall. 

"I guess I should be going," Deena said looking over at the door. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

Their eyes met and they looked away. "I'm sorry," Oliver offered. 

Deena arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Sorry? Was it that bad?" 

Oliver grinned sheepishly. 

"Listen, let's not get all nutters over this. Just play it cool." 

"Yeah... Like it never happened," Oliver added. He hadn't actually wanted to say that. Its just what came out. 

"Right," Deena said, desperately forcing her feelings of disappointment to surface as an indifferent expression. "It never happened." She hoped Oliver hadn't noticed the slight quaver in her voice. Oliver was about to speak up, but Deena stopped him. "See you at lunch, then." 

*

Deena reluctantly stepped into the greenhouse the fourth years were occupying. Six groups of three or four students were huddled around their own pair of viciously snapping plants. Every person in the class looked up at her - different expressions on each of their faces. They all quickly returned to their work, though - except for the Weasley twins. 

They stood frozen, they each wore an identical grin. They looked so ridiculous that Deena couldn't help chuckling. She remembered why she loved those exasperating boys. They always managed to make her smile no matter what. 

"We heard the good news," George beamed, as Deena approached he, Fred and Lee. 

"Hate to say I told you so..." Fred snatched his gloved hand from the jaws of the plant. 

"So, are you going to tell us what happened or are you going to make us guess?" George urged. 

"Deena sighed and began her story. She was interrupted once by Lee, who was wrestling the two plants. ("Oi, are you going to help me with this bloody beast or not?!") 

After her story the twins were pleased to inform her that they and Lee were also assigned a detention for, "disturbing the peace and tranquillity of the great hall at breakfast time by means of hysterical laughter," Fred mocked in his best Professor Snape voice. 

Deena doubted very much that anyone would be dense enough to put that lot in a detention together. 

*

Oliver's heart just wasn't in charms, much to the dismay of Professor Flitwick. He half-heartedly waved his wand around in a vain attempt to humor the Professor. ("With feeling, Wood, feeling.") 

He'd arrived in class to the hushed whispers and snickers of fellow fifth years. He slumped into a seat beside his friend (and reserve Quidditch Keeper) James Conor. 

"You heard?" Oliver murmured. 

"Yeah it was bloody strange though. The- the pictures told everyone about it." 

"So I'm told." 

"Come on mate, why the long face? It didn't sound like bad news. I mean, Deena Parkes, right?" James grinned and playfully elbowed his friend, "Come on, you guys have always... erm, had something." 

"I don't know... Whatever we had, if there even was anything... I think its gone now." 

"You couldn't have screwed up that bad. What exactly happened, anyway?" 

By the time Oliver had finished the story, Charms class was nearly over. Up next was Herbology then after lunch - Double Potions - something Oliver was not looking forward to. 

*

By lunch time the entire school had heard about Deena and Oliver's little excursion. Most of the students didn't care, but they had caused quite a stir throughout the Gryffindor house. Oliver Wood was quite attractive and, being the Quidditch captain, had caught quite a few girls' eyes. Because of Oliver's popularity, Deena was subjected to jealous even hateful glares from the girls. And when you go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry, something you don't want is enemies. 

Deena had debated over whether or not she should even go to lunch. She decided to go- well, the twins convinced her to go, saying things like, "If Oliver's there and you're not, it will look really bad." They had more advice to offer then _Witch's Weekly_ They got to the great hall and sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. 

Deena nervously glanced around, trying to be inconspicuous in her search for Oliver. She didn't see him anywhere. Then she noticed a fiery redhead, who usually hung around Harry Potter, walking toward herself and the twins. (Lee was catching a nap in the common room) The boy stopped and sat next to Fred at the table. 

"Hullo," he said glumly. 

"Oi, what's wrong, Ron?" George asked from across the table. 

Ron, Deena remembered the twins mentioning him as one of their younger siblings. She should have known, he bore an uncanny resemblance to the rest of the Weasleys. 

"Ever since Harry got that bloody Nimb-" Ron's eyes grew wide. 

"Got that what?" Fred asked, suspiciously. 

"Well, I suppose since your on the team I can tell you. But Harry hasn't even told Wood yet. Well, actually, he has, but just last night. And, and they're trying to keep it a secret, but-" 

"Ron!" both Fred and George cried at the same time. 

"Well, you remember yesterday when that big package came for Harry?" 

"Yes." 

"It was a Nimbus 2000." 

Fred, George and Deena's jaws hit the floor. Questions came flooding at him from three directions. "What? From who?" "Thats the hottest broom on the market." "Have you seen it?" "Did he let you ride it?" "Ask him to let me have a go on it." 

Ron's already expression grew impossibly more confused. "I...I don't know, you'll see him at practice won't you?" 

That seemed to calm the twins down. "Oh, by the way Ronniekins," George said, "This is our friend Deena." 

"Hi." Deena said, mustering up all the cheerfulness she could. 

Ron studied her for a moment. "Deena, as in Oliver Wood and Deena?" 

"Yeah." There was a short silence, then Fred spoke up. 

"What was it you were complaining about Ron?" 

"Well, ever since Harry got that perfect new broom he's been practicing with Wood every spare second of the day." 

So that's where Oliver was, Deena thought, relieved. She wouldn't have to talk to him until dinner. Unless he'd decided not to eat anymore, Quidditch always was at the tippy top of his list of priorities. Ron continued rambling on about some girl, who, he apparently did nothing but read, and therefore was no fun to hang around with. Deena's thoughts drifted to dinner and the events that might take place then... 

*

Dinner seemed ages away to Oliver as he trudged down to the dungeon. He was lucky enough to have Harry to bail him out of lunch without it looking like he was avoiding dinner. But his stomach was rumbly even now, and it would quite obvious if he didn't show up for the evening meal. What he was really worried about now, though, was Professor Snape. 

Oliver sank into his usual seat in the back of the classroom, trying to disappear. That proved to be difficult though, as friends of his made a huge fuss over him, congratulating him on finally "catching a girl." 

Snape stormed into the classroom and stood in front of the rowdy class for a moment before declaring, "Mr. Wood, when you are quite finished stirring the class into a small riot, I will begin the lesson." 

Oliver's jaw tightened, as the class simmered down. It took every inch of self control in him to not yell in Snape's face. Their eyes remained locked for a few more moments of tense silence, then Snape began the lesson. 

The rest of the class continued like this, Snape making sharp remarks and cheap blows at Oliver, occasionally taking 5 points from Gryffindor for Wood's... well, presence. 

Oliver didn't think it possible, but he left Potions feeling worse than he had when he entered. He stormed into the common room and didn't stop to adress anyone in the silence that had settled when he entered, he just went straight upstairs. He needed to organize his thoughts before he faced Deena again. 

*

Deena was sitting in a chair, sulking ever-so-slightly, as Fred and George entertained the common room, attempting to get everyone's mind off of the days' previous incidents. Mostly everyone was over it, as gossip usually works, but there were a few vicsious girls who were a little scary and a little upset with Deena. Among those on that list were Noel and Jysella. Her roomates Alicia and Angelina were supportive, but they had their own boy problems at the moment (see: Weasley twins). 

Suddenly, someone burst through the picture hole, causing the entire room silent. It was Oliver. He stormed past the small crowd, not saying a word or looking at anyone, and headed straight up the stairs. After he had disappeared from view everyone looked at Deena and then returned to their conversations. 

Fred and George didn't return to their antics, instead they focused on Deena. 

"Yes?" she said after they were staring at her for an uncomfortably long time. 

"Aren't you going to go up after him?" 

"Are you crazy? I've already lost us 30 point and got my first detention all year! I'm not about to get suspended." 

"Oh don't be crazy. Who'll tell?" Fred asked. 

"Who will even find out?" George added. 

"Percy." Deena said firmly, "And he'll go straigh to-" 

"Oh, don't worry about him!" Fred assured. 

"We've got it completely under control. If anyone gets in the way-" George began. 

"-They'll have us to deal with." 

Deena debated. She did want to talk to Oliver and she trusted the twins to make sure no one found out. Everyone was heading to dinner anyway, there's was hardly anyone left in the tower at all. Deena sighed and stood, and, with encouragement and support from Fred and George, 

* * *

I wanted to end this chapter earlier, but I have this tendency to ramble on and on. I hope you like! well, in any case the next chapter should be up soon. :) review! 


	7. Giggling Follies

First of all, thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all! 

I think one word sums up this entire chapter. Fluffy. Sorry, but thats what happens when you write at an absurd time of night and read way too many romance fics. I'll try to make the next chapter a little less fluffy and maybe more meaningful. R/R. 

PS - Just because its fluffy, doesn't mean its bad, right? 

* * *

Deena nervously chewed on her thumbnail as she slowly climbed the steps to the boys' rooms. She really didn't have a viable reason for going to look for Oliver, and therefore had no idea what she was going to say when she found him. All she knew was that she had to break this silence. Deena went over various scenarios in her mind; they all ended badly. Before she even had a chance to talk herself out of the whole ordeal, Deena found herself knocking lightly on the 5th years' door. 

Oliver appeared almost immediately, looking rather annoyed and quite disheveled. "Oh," he began, his features softening, "I... uh, wasn't expecting you." He nervously ran a hand over his wild hair. "You're not supposed to be here, you know," he smirked a little at their private joke. This lightened the mood substantially. 

Deena grinned and pushed past him into the dorm. "Well, you know, I don't mind wearing boys' clothes all that much." She winked and plopped onto Oliver's bed. She'd only been in his room once before - and, truthfully, it hadn't changed all that much. Oliver's four-poster was still surrounded by pictures of various Quidditch teams, merrily flying about on their brooms, and a framed photograph of a baby Oliver in the arms of his mother and father. It smelled the same too, Deena noticed, like.... well, Oliver. 

"So, what did you come up here for?" Oliver asked fingering something in his hands, it looked like a miniature quaffle or something. 

"Oh, well, you know..." Deena was transfixed on the small object in his hands, suddenly it seemed to transform, it was a bludger now and Oliver's grip on it tightened. "What is that?" she asked suddenly. 

"Oh, this? It's a-" the gadget (which now resembled a golden snitch) quickly flew out of his hand and Oliver clumsily grasped for it and missed. It whizzed around Deena's head. She reached up and easily caught it. "It's sort of a game," Oliver said as Deena examined 'it' in her hand. "It changes into a bludger, a quaffle and a snitch. The bludgers and snitches try to get away and you have to hold onto them. My mum sent it to me when I first made the team." 

Deena looked up at him smiling. 

"What?" he asked defensively. 

"That's so cute." 

Oliver's face reddened. "Yeah, I suppose so." He quickly snatched the toy from her. "Ceaserium," he muttered and the snitch changed to a small, black, lifeless ball, which was shoved into Oliver's pocket. Deena continued grinning up at him. "Would you wipe that ridiculous smile off your face?" 

"No!" Deena wasn't hurt, she was still rather amused. "Why didn't you tell me about that?" 

Oliver stared at her. "I didn't think you'd find it so bloody interesting. And I'd just be talking about Quidditch again, wouldn't I?" 

Deena's breath caught in her throat. "Oliver, you know I didn't mean that." 

"I know, I know. So what is it you came up here for?" he asked casually, plopping into a seat across from the bed. Deena stared intently into his big brown eyes. 

"You know what I came up here for," she said quietly. "We need to talk." 

Oliver looked away. He didn't want to talk. "Hungry?" he asked, "Dinner's already started and I should eat. I've got Quid-" Oliver had started to stand, but then just slumped back into his seat. "You're right," he said miserably. "Quidditch. Thats all I talk about. Thats all I know *how* to talk about." 

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You talk about plenty of other things!" Deena couldn't think of a single other topic of conversation, but nevertheless, she felt it was her duty to at least try and cheer him up. "Besides, talking about Quidditch all the time isn't that bad. Its good to be so passionate about something." Deena chewed on her lip and looked up to meet Oliver's gaze. 

A brief silence followed. It wasn't the usual awkward silence, though. It was pleasant and sweet as they shared small smiles. 

"Dinner?" Oliver asked, standing. He offered Deena his hand and she accepted it, standing as well. Their fingers intertwined and Oliver started for the door as if he were walking on air. 

"Wait." Deena tugged him back toward her. 

"Yeah?" 

"I..." Oliver's gaze was completely intoxicating. She took his other hand and absent-mindedly played with his fingers as she searched for words. "Do you think..." Deena trailed off and glanced away, blushing slightly. Luckily for her, the dorm was dimly lit. 

"Yes!" Oliver exclaimed, completely catching Deena off guard - had he read her mind? He kissed her quickly and pulled away to smile at her. Deena smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. This one was deep and passionate, possibly the most electrifying thing either one had ever felt (and Oliver'd had his fair share of girlfriends). Deena draped her arms over Oliver's shoulders and teasingly tickled the nape of his neck with her fingertips. Oliver smiled against Deena's lips and pulled her closer to him, inhaling her sweet scent. He decided right then that he would never let her go 

*

Before breakfast the next morning, Oliver and Deena walked to Professor McGonagall's office. They were unusually merry for a couple of kids on their way to a detention sentencing. They sat in McGonagall's office for a few minutes awaiting the arrival of Fred, George and Lee. When the trio finally showed up, McGonagall began. First, they got an unusually stern lecture concerning rule breaking an their futures. She paused dramatically for a moment, probably hoping to let what she'd said sink through their thick skulls. 

But what she said next, left them gaping in astonishment. 

"I understand that Professor Snape has been acting particularly cruel this year toward Gryffindor house members. I happen to know his reasoning for this, which is entirely confidential. I also happen to know that his actions are completely biased and, for the most part, you are not at fault. However, when a professor assigns a detention to a student, it is hard to reverse his decision without a making a rather large spectacle of the situation. So, the five of you will serve detention as planned, but in the case of Weasley, Weasley and Lee, the punishment will be lessened. As for Wood and Parkes, you will carry out your detention to its fullest as I agree with this particular decision of Snape's. Public displays of affection in the halls of this school is utterly disgraceful." 

At this, Fred and George sniggered loudly. 

McGonagall cleared her throat. "I highly suggest you be on your best behavior before I change my mind about this." 

The Weasleys straightened up. "Yes ma'am." 

"As for your assignments..." 

*

"Ludicrous!" Deena cried as they exited the room. "Totally unbelievable." Deena had expected to be separated from Oliver, but three hours alone, writing up lessons with Professor Quirrell was quite possibly the last thing she would have thought to prepare for. 

Oliver insisted that he had it worse. He was also preparing lesson plans as a punishment, but with Professor Trelawney, the Divination. Granted, Deena had never met the eccentric woman or taken her class, but she was quite sure that nothing could be worse than Quirrell. 

Along with Lee Jordan, the Weasley's were quite pleased with their punishment. Dusting and sweeping the common room was not exactly hard work... 

*

Fred, George and Lee plopped onto the couch, dustpans clanking to the grounds. Maybe they were wrong about cleaning the common room. It proved to be quite a task. 

"That bloody McGonagall," Lee said, "I'll bet she fancies herself a prankster after this!" Since Professor McGonagall never actually said they'd have to clean the room without magic, they just assumed that with a few waves of their wands the common room would be shiny as new. McGonagall must have realized this, so she'd used some sort of anti-magic charm to hex the room, forcing the three to clean up manually. Apart from that, she'd used some other tricky curse to reverse all the cleaning they had done, forcing them to dust and sweep at least four times before the charm wore off. 

They had put on quite a show, too. The first three times they had to re-clean, the occupants of the common room had gotten quite a kick out of it. By their third attempt it had grown quite late and most of the Gryffindors retreated to their rooms. 

Giggling, Angelina Johnson had forced Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell to stay with her so she could "watch Fred clean." After about 3 minutes, Katie groaned and headed upstairs. Alicia followed suit no more that 7 minutes later. Angelina curled up on the chair she was nestled in and fell asleep before they'd finished their fourth attempt at tidying the room. 

Now she was sleeping soundly, alone in the room with Fred and George (as Lee had gone up to bed.) The twins couldn't resist a moment like this. They crept up to her planning to experiment on her a great new spell they'd discovered, which would change its victims hair multiple colors. They had just drawn their wands when Angelina woke with a start. They jumped backwards. 

"What are you doing?" she cried. 

"Nothing," George smiled, guiltily whipping his wand behind his back. 

Fred frowned as she stormed off in a huff. "Tonight just isn't our night." 

"Girls," George sighed. 

Just as the words left his mouth, a couple stumbled through the picture hole in a fit of giggles - yeah, Oliver was giggling. Fred and George glared at Deena and Oliver blankly, utterly speechless (and jealous) at their apparent joy. 

"How was your detention?" Deena asked, stifling chuckles the whole time. Fred tiredly shook his head, this caused Deena to laugh harder than ever. 

"'Night," George mumbled and trudged up the stairs, flanked by Fred. 

Deena - struggling - waited until the twins were out of earshot before exploding into another fit of giggles. 

Oliver had learned through constant laughter, that Professor Quirrell didn't want her help in preparing his lesson plan, but she had to stay there in order to fulfill her detention. So, to occupy herself, Deena was roaming around the DADA classroom fiddling with various objects and accidentally pricked her finger on something. She'd cried out in pain at first but immediately burst into hysterical laughter. Nervous as usual, Professor Quirrell skittered about, searching for a countercurse for this mysterious contamination. He found nothing to cease the giggles, but assured Deena that the hex would wear off in an hour or so; and promising to inform McGonagall that she had dutifully served the entire detention, told her to leave early. Deena had romped through the halls, until she'd stumbled upon Oliver after their 3 hours were up. Upon returning to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, Oliver thought the case of the giggles was gone until neither of them remembered the password (that had been changed that morning) which resulted in a guessing game with the Fat Lady. They both found this predicament ridiculously funny. 

Now Deena plopped on the couch, chuckling to herself as she remembered the distraught faces of the Weasleys. Oliver sat next to her surveying the clean - _empty_ - room. Deena sighed loudly and rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling into his side. 

"How was your detention?" she asked, without cracking a smile. 

"Oh your finished now?" Oliver asked in good humor, wrapping an arm around Deena's shoulders. 

Deena snorted a little trying to suppress another tiny fit. "Yes, finished. Yup. Detention? It left you smelling nice at least." 

Now it was Oliver's turn to snort. "It was awful. Trelawney had three visions. One was about a horrible storm that would leave someone in pain. But, I mean its obvious that there's going to be a storm, anyone could look out their window and see the clouds rolling in. And someone getting hurt? What a crock. She's been predicting this one Hufflepuff's death since the first day." 

"Mm-hmmm," Deena murmured. 

She wasn't paying attention, 'as usual,' Oliver thought. It didn't bother him 'as usual' though. He would have been content to sit with her like this whether she was listening to a word he said or not. He absent-mindedly stroked her arm for what seemed like an eternity. After awhile, Oliver noticed that Deena had dozed off by her rhythmic breathing. It was well past midnight, and there were classes tomorrow, but Oliver could not bring himself to let Deena go off to bed. At that moment he couldn't *imagine* what is was like without Deena's warm body pressed against his. 

Suddenly, Oliver felt Deena shudder beneath his embrace. Her eyes flickered open and she laughed. Oliver groaned. "I think its time for bed," he said, pulling away from her just enough so he could smile at her. 

"No, I'll be good, I promise!" Deena cried dramatically, fighting another fit of giggles. She flung herself forward against his strong body. Oliver fell back on the couch, Deena ontop of him. She giggled quietly and touched her forehead to his. Their lips touched softly in a sweet kiss. As Oliver wrapped her against him in a tight embrace, Deena's giggle fit subsided and she yawned deeply. "I don't wanna go to bed," she said, her voice muffled against Oliver's sweet smelling sweater. "Can't we just-" another yawn "-sleep here." 

"I'd love to," he whispered, staring up at the ceiling, "But I'm not sure that'd go over very well with McGonagall." 

* * *

::gag:: Could it be more sugar coated. Review, as usual! Until we meet again.... 


	8. I Remember Bruises

First off, I don't think you guys understand how excited your reviews make me! Thank you so much! So here's the new chapter, not as fluffy as the last one. Sorry if its kind of short. The next chapter should be up sometime over Christmas break! 

* * *

The morning of the first Quidditch match, Deena was awoken at an ungodly hour. She swatted at whatever it was that was shaking her from unconsciousness, but the disturbance was relentless. Finally, Deena opened her eyes and faced her tormentor. She nearly screamed but quickly thought better of it and just glared at Oliver. 

"What do you think your doing?" she hissed. She wasn't actually mad, just annoyed. 

Oliver crawled onto her bed and shut the curtains. "Aren't you happy to see me?" 

"No, not this early in the morning! Or late at night should I say? What time is it anyway?" 

"Oh, I don't know, 5 maybe 4:30.. or something..." Oliver trailed off. 

"You're crazy! I don't know what you want, but I'm going back to sleep." Deena pulled the covers up to her chin and laid back down. 

"Can I stay here?" Oliver asked. 

Deena sighed dramatically. "If you don't make any noise." She pulled the covers up over her head and struggled to fall back asleep, but she could barely even keep her eyes closed. "I can't concentrate," came Deena's muffled voice from beneath the covers. 

"Concentrate on what?" 

Deena threw the comforter off and sat up. "On sleeping. What do you want?" 

"I want you, beautiful," Oliver took Deena's hands and tenderly kissed her forehead, "To practice Quidditch with me before the game." He rushed through that last part and then looked away. 

Deena playfully smacked him on the head. "Its 4:30 in the morning!" she exclaimed, a little to loudly. One of her roommates groaned and said something in her sleep. Deena clasped her hand over her mouth and, after a moment of silence, laughed quietly. "Why so early?" She moaned softly. 

"Because I'm a fanatic. You've said it yourself! And besides, you're still our reserve seeker. The only reason you've been getting out of normal practice is because of your *relationship* with the captain. Well, and because I know for a fact that Potter won't let us down, but anyway..." Oliver put on his best sad-puppy-dog look. "Please?" He could see Deena beginning to give in. "Pretty please?" 

"Fine, but it may take me a couple hours to get ready. So why don't you..." 

"Oh Deena, don't be silly. Why are you so stingy with your wand?" Oliver took out his wand and pointed it at her. He expected her pajamas to change into a sweater and pants but instead she was left wearing a frilly pink (hideous) dress robe. Along with the ugly outfit, her hair and makeup was done up rather horribly as well. Deena could hardly be mad at Oliver as he collapsed on her bed in silent giggles. 

"S...Sorry," he sputtered at Deena, who was trying in vain to hide her amusement. "Let me try again." Deena flinched when he brought his wand down on her again. The second attempt was a bit more successful. Her ugly hair and makeup remained, but she was dressed in comfy practice clothes. 

Deena yawned. "I'll meet you in he common room in five minutes." She kissed Oliver on the cheek and stumbled out of the bed to the bathroom. 

*

Oliver paced around the length of the common room, his eyes never leaving the clock as he walked back and forth. He was getting nervous. Very nervous. The match was only six hours away now. Six hours! In six hours he'd be hovering in front of the Quidditch goals knocking away quaffles left and right - hopefully. Potter would be snatching the snitch and they'd win the game. Then they'd do it again and again until they'd won every game and were awarded the house cup. 

Oliver was so caught up in his fantasy, grinning and muttering to himself, that he didn't notice Deena until she spoke into his ear. "You ready to go?" 

"Yes," he said, jumping slightly. They made their way out to the Quidditch pitch in the cold morning air. 

"It's freezing out here, Wood! And its still dark!" she exclaimed. 

"Oh, get off it, Parkes. You love it. Just like old times, remember?" 

"Yeah I remember. I remember getting knocked off my broom, and bleeding, and limping and bruises. And I remember loathing these ridiculous five in the morning practices." 

Oliver was grinning broadly. He inhaled the frigid air and exclaimed, "Isn't it great?" 

"Only you, dear, only you." 

*

After what Oliver found to be an exhilarating practice at the Quidditch match, he and an exhausted Deena headed back to the castle. Of course Oliver was better than Deena, but she out up a fair fight. 

"What time is it?" Deena asked as the trudged up the hill. 

"Oh, I don't know, 7 or 8..." Upon returning to the castle, the duo learned that it was actually only half past six. 

"Thats great," Oliver said excitedly, "We could go back out!" 

"Oh no. No no no." Deena shivered at the thought of flying through the bitter wind for a moment longer. "We could back to bed." 

"*We*?" Oliver smiled devilishly and cocked an eyebrow. 

Deena playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Whatever, but I am *not* going back outside." 

The two entered the deserted common room. The fire was roaring as usual and was particularly welcoming to Deena. She hurried over to the couch closest to it and sprawled out. With a deep yawn, she almost immediately fell asleep. 

"Accio afghan," Oliver said with a wave of his wand. A scarlet and gold blanket from the opposite side of the room sailed into his hands. He laid it over Deena. She rolled over with it, muttering a incoherent thanks in her sleep. Oliver smiled to himself and sat at a table with his miniature Quidditch set in place before him. 

*

Deena woke up with a start. She looked around and it was a few moments before she became aware of her surroundings. She was still in the common room but now there were a few people scattered about. Deena blinked a few times and noticed that Oliver was slumped on the floor against the couch, snoring quietly. Without moving from her comfortable position, she tousled Oliver's hair. "Wake up, baby," she whispered in his ear. 

Oliver slowly came to and after an obvious instant of confusion, cried out. "What? Was I sleeping? What time is it?" He stood quickly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

Percy Weasley, a fifth year prefect, marched over to Oliver. "Its nearly nine o'clock, Wood," he said cheerfully, clapping his roommate on the back, "Ready for the big game? This is our year I know it." 

Percy's last few words went unheard though, as Oliver opened and closed his mouth in disbelief. "Nine o'clock!? Is the rest of the team up? Bloody hell, how'd you let me sleep this long? Deena, go make sure Spinnet, Johnson and Bell are up. I'll go check on the Weasleys." 

Deena watched in exhausted disbelief as Oliver hurried up the stairs. She finally mustered up the energy to trudge up the steps to the girls' dorms. 

*

Deena sat on the sidelines of the Quidditch pitch along with two other reserve players; the reserve keeper, Oliver's good friend James Conor and a reserve chaser, a sixth year named Theo Lore. The three were huddled together around a small floating fire, warming their hands. A cheer erupted from the crowd and they looked up to see the seven members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team proudly mount their brooms. They kicked off and an overly-excitable Lee Jordan began his pleasantly biased announcing. 

After a couple great saves by Wood, a goal by Johnson, and a penalty by Spinnet Gryffindor was up twenty to Slytherin's nothing. The Gryffindor's cheers changed to boos immediately as Slytherin took posession of the quaffle. They held their breath as Marcus Flint soared toward their goal post. A cheer erupted as he was hit in the face by a bludger, but the triumphant moment was cut short as anther Slytherin chaser gained posession and scored against Wood. 20-10. 

As Deena shouted and booed, she was elbowed in the side by James. 

"Parkes, look!" he cried pointing skyward. She followed his gaze and noticed Harry Potter zigzagging around on his broom. He seemed to have lost control. Slowly, everyone in the stands began to notice Potter's absurd behavior and all eyes were fixed on him. The entire crowd gasped as he was jerked from his broom and left dangling from it by one hand. Deena knew that he probably couldn't hold on much longer. After a minute or two of nearly silent suspense, Potter pulled himself back onto his broom. In the commotion, Slytherin had continuously scored, earning them another fifty points. Gryffindor needed to find the snitch. 

Harry nosedived downward and showed no signs of stopping much to the dismay of the spectators. He continued plummeting and finally safely hit the ground. He clambered off his broom and staggered around, covering his mouth as if he was about to be sick. To the surprise (and confusion) of every single person watching, Potter spit something out of his mouth and held it up in the air. It was the snitch. Gryffindor had won. The rest of the team flew down and ran to meet Potter in a large group hug as the perplexed crowd cheered. 

* * *

. 

review! :) 


	9. Winter Wonderland

here you go! 

* * *

As the weeks until Christmas rushed by her, Deena frantically tried to think of a gift to get for Oliver. She had been to Hogsmeade twice and still hadn't found a thing. This weekend was her last chance and she was still completely uninspired. 

She had scoured Zonko's Joke Shop and found a few rare novelties for Fred and George. She'd found plenty of things for her brothers in Honeyduke's. She had gifts for everyone but Oliver. 

*

It occurred to Deena that History of Magic was quite possibly the worst class in the world to have at the end of the day on a Friday. Especially that particular Friday. The holidays were fast approaching and tomorrow was the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas break. 

Professor Binns stood at the front of the room, droning on about the 'Taxation of Wands Act passed in the early 1700s'. He hardly noticed that the unruly group of students were paying absolutely no attention to a word that was escaping his ghostly lips. 

Noel, who still wasn't talking to Deena, doodled 'I love Oliver Wood' all over her notebook in disappearing ink. Lee Jordan sat with a group of three Ravenclaw girls who giggled mercilessly at whatever awful jokes he told them. Everyone carried on similarly except the Weasley's who were quiet and undoubtedly up to something. 

Deena turned around in her seat to face the mischief makers "What are you two doing?" she asked. 

"Oh, nothing." George answered, trying to act natural. 

"Oh, come on, you can tell me. Pleeeease?" Deena smiled at them. 

"Well, we stumbled upon this spell-" Fred pointed to a page in the book that they were huddled over. 

"Its a tracking spell. It bewitches an object to follow a person or another object wherever they go." 

Wide smiles appeared on the twins faces. "Isn't it great?" Fred asked. 

"Who are you planning to, er, track?" 

*

Class had finally ended. Now Fred, George and Deena stood behind a statue, laughing like crazy as they watched three snowballs follow Professor Quirrell around pelting him in the head every so often. 

Then a voice behind them spoke. "What are you three up to?" It was unmistakably Professor McGonagall's voice. 

The trio slowly turned around, only to face Oliver. "Bloody hell!" Deena punched him in the shoulder. "How did you do that-" 

"Thing with your voice?" Fred interrupted. 

"Yeah, you've just got to teach us!" George added. 

"Eh, its nothing. I'll show you sometime." 

"Great. Did you see what we did to Quirrell?" Fred pointed down the hall at the distraught Professor struggling to get away from the hexed snowballs. 

"Yeah. Bloody good time. I wish I could stay for the ending but I have to go do some, er, homework. D'you wanna come help me, Dee?" 

George and Fred rolled their eyes at each other. 

"Yeah, sure." Deena took Oliver's hand and they headed off together. 

"Where do you wanna go?" Oliver asked as they made their way down the hall. 

"What do you want for Christmas?" Deena blurted. 

"Um, I don't know." Oliver was a taken off guard. 

"Oh come on. I can't think of a single thing. Help me out here." 

"You don't have to give me anything. Except maybe a kiss." Oliver raised his eyebrows. 

"Don't give me that! I'm serious..." But Deena couldn't resist as Oliver leaned in for a kiss. She pressed her mouth against his and wrapped her arms around him as they stopped walking. Deena pulled away, "Public displays of affection in the halls of this school is an utter disgrace," she whispered, biting her lip. 

Oliver looked around the foyer and noticed a single framed painting hanging on the wall. He groaned. "Between you and these blasted hallways," he muttered, "I'm gonna go crazy." 

"What do you want for Christmas?" Deena urged again. 

"You. In a hallway with no pictures in it." 

Deena moved away from him and sighed. "You're hopeless." 

*

Deena woke up early the next morning. She spent more time than usual dressing and primping in honor of the Hogsmeade trip. When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she bounced down the stairs to the common room. 

James Conor was sitting on a large chair with some girl, a sour looking sixth year named Roz. "Hey James, have you seen Oliver?" Deena asked. 

"Actually, I did. He said for you to meet him at breakfast." As James said this, the girl beside him cleared her throat loudly and glared at him. 

Deena hesitated, catching one last glimpse of the girl. That's when Roz flashed a rather wicked look. Deena quickly thanked James and left for the Great Hall. She spotted Oliver sitting next to a pair of glum looking red-headed twins who were mournfully shoveling food into their mouths as McGonagall scowled at them from the teachers' table. 

Deena sat down next to Fred. "What's wrong with you two?" she asked, pouring herself some warm cider. 

"We've been caught," Fred said with a sigh. "We're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade." 

"You boys are losing your touch." Deena said with a smile. 

"We're not worried," George said and winked. 

"I don't want to know." Deena shook her head. 

Upon finishing their breakfast, Oliver and Deena left the table and headed for the entrance hall where a number of students were gathered, waiting for the okay to set of for the small town. 

Hand in hand, Deena and Oliver trekked through the cold, bustling (but merry) streets of Hogsmeade, cheerily talking and laughing. Deena helped Oliver pick out a gift for his mother (an arrangement of Mrs. Meadow's Stay Fresh Flowers), all the while searching for *some* idea of what to get for him. Deena dragged him into a crowded Quidditch supply store, but they left fairly quickly. Not only did the checkout line serpentine through every aisle, but it was decided that Oliver already owned every piece of merchandise in the store. 

They were arguing over who would pay for the butter beer in the Three Broomsticks when a pair of familiar (identical) faces appeared. 

"Oh, its on us!" One of them exclaimed brightly, tossing a few sickles on the bar, "And we'll take two more!" The twins gratefully took their drinks and finally looked at Oliver and Deena's baffled faces. 

"How'd you get past Filch?" Deena asked incredulously. 

"Ah, that, my dear, is a secret," Fred said with a wink. 

"Between us and the Marauders." George added. 

"Who?" 

"Shall we sit?" 

Oliver and Deena knew not to put anything past the Weasleys. They shrugged and followed them to a table. After a few laughs and a few butter beers, Fred and George decided hurriedly that they needed to leave. They bid the couple farewell and disappeared from sight. Deena sighed and raised her voice to be heard over the noisy din. 

"This place is giving me headache, do you want to head out?" 

Oliver replied in the affirmative and led the way to the door. "Where do you want to go?" he asked as they stepped out into the winter air. 

"Somewhere where I can buy you a Christmas present," Deena huffed. 

Oliver flashed a roguish smile. "I know." He took Deena's hand and led her down the crowded street. 

"Where are we going?" Deena asked as they approached a bridge at the end of the road. 

"Here." Oliver pulled Deena down to a clearing beneath the bridge. 

"What are we going to do 'here'?" she asked slowly. 

"You are going to give me my Christmas present," Oliver beamed. 

"Oh really." 

"Yes really." 

Deena casually leaned against a wall of the stone overpass and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what is it that you want again?" she asked with a small smile. 

"I want you." 

The way he looked at her made Deena's stomach flutter like crazy but she tried not to show her nervousness. Oliver moved closer to her. "What is it that you want me to do?" she asked quietly. 

"This," Oliver breathed, brushing his lips against hers. 

"Oh, okay." Deena smiled and took Oliver's face in her hands. She pressed her forehead against his and teasingly lowered her lips. Oliver leaned in for more but Deena backed away, a small smirk on her face. She lightly traced her fingers over the contours of his face. As her soft touch found its way to just below his ear, Oliver shuddered involuntarily. He grabbed Deena around the waist and pulled her toward him - as close as he could and then some. Having found his 'spot', Deena smiled to herself and began to kiss his earlobe. She playfully nibbled on it, reveling in the fact that she was causing him immense pleasure. When she moved her kisses down his neck, Oliver couldn't take anymore. 

"Dee you have to stop," he breathed. "Please, if you don't stop..." 

Deena smiled into Oliver's skin as she buried her face in his neck. "This was your idea," she whispered in his ear, "And now you wanna stop?" 

"Well let's see how you like it," Oliver declared, pulling away to look into her eyes. 

"Let's," Deena smirked raising an eyebrow. 

Oliver instantly brought his hands to her waist and began tickling her sides. She squirmed and giggled with delight. They were carrying on beneath the bridge for quite some time when a voice interrupted them. 

"I don't know or anything, but I'm pretty sure that your not supposed to be down here." Deena recognized the interruption as Roz, the bitter girl who was sitting with Conor earlier. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it isn't any of your business," Deena said, slightly amused. That seemed to add to fire to the girl's already smoldering eyes. 

"Roz, why are you here... Can't you just leave me alone?" Oliver seemed a little nervous. He caught Deena's quizzical glance and quickly looked away. 

"I have left you alone. I've left you alone for quite some time. But now, well there's this and..." Roz motioned at Deena, whose jaw dropped at the girl's utter rudeness. 

"Roz, please just go." 

Roz didn't leave, actually, she just came closer. "Do you remember the first time-" she smiled at Oliver and looked up at him slyly. 

"No," Oliver's voice nearly cracked. "I don't remember anything. I have wiped all memories of you from my mind completely." 

"Oh don't be foolish, now.." Roz went on as Oliver grabbed an appalled Deena's hand. 

"Come on, we should go." Deena stumbled back to the street, clutching Oliver's hand the whole way, but continuously turning back to see Roz standing beneath the bridge talking loudly to herself and making large hand gestures at the trees. Deena allowed Oliver to pull her through the town and back to the castle in total silence. Among other things, it was too cold to talk anyway. 

When they entered the common room, Oliver promptly dropped Deena's hand and headed toward the stairs. Deena stopped in the middle of the room. "Just what do think you're doing?" she asked rather loudly, causing most of the surrounding kids to turn and stare (among them, the Weasley twins). 

Oliver stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "You have an awful lot of explaining to do." Deena said. 

Oliver slowly turned around. He looked around the crowded room, at all the gawking, smirking, faces. "Right now? Right here?" As the meek words came out of his mouth, the occupants of Gryffindor's common room turned back to whatever it was they were previously doing. With the exception, of course, of George and Fred who were perched on a table popping candy into their mouths as if they were watching a movie. Deena crossed her arms over her chest an expectant look on her face. Huffily, Oliver grabbed Deena's arm and pulled her to a corner of the room. Deena plopped into a chair and Oliver turned it to face the wall. Then he stood in front of her and began in a loud whisper. 

"That girl back there, she's crazy. Completely psycho. You need to stay away from her." 

"That's all?" Deena asked skeptically. 

"Well... We dated - a long time ago. Okay over the summer and-" 

"This summer?" 

"Yes, this summer," Oliver snapped. 

"And you didn't tell me?" 

"I didn't know I had to! You sound like such a girl right now, Dee, do you hear yourself?" 

For a second, Deena was hurt. Oliver noticed this and immediately regretted his harsh words. "Dee, you know I didn't mean that." 

Deena smiled. She remembered saying those exact same words to him and was forced to forgive him. She sighed. "You're right. I didn't ask, so you had no reason to tell. But now I'm asking." 

"Its simple," Oliver began. "I got over her and she didn't get over me." 

"I'll accept that for now, but later, I expect more details." 

Grinning, Oliver leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Deena's lips. 

"Hope you liked your Christmas present," she whispered. 

*

Deena didn't want to leave Oliver for the holidays, but they were both returning to their respective London homes. 

The two shared their own compartment on the Hogwarts Express since it wasn't as crowded as usual. (The Weasleys were staying at school) About halfway through the trip, Oliver decide to whip out Deena's Christmas present. 

"I, uh, suppose I should give you your gift before we get to the station." 

"Oliver, no! I told you not to get me anything." 

"Come on, now. When have I ever listened to you?" 

Deena smiled as Oliver pulled out at tiny box wrapped in iridescent gold paper. Deena anxiously unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a sparkling silver ring. "Its gorgeous!" 

"Put it on, put it on!" Oliver said excitedly. 

Deena slipped it on her finger and after a few moments tiny images appeared on the band. Deena held it up to her face to get a closer look. Tiny golden snitches surrounded the ring. She laughed. "Its great!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around Oliver's neck. "I love it." 

As the train came to a stop at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Deena gave Oliver on last 'Christmas present.' She didn't need her ever-so-curious family bombarding her with questions if they saw her kissing some boy. 

They unloaded the train together and scanned the crowd for their families. Before heading their separate ways, Oliver pulled Deena into a friendly hug. "I'll see you later, Parkes. Send me an owl." He pulled away slowly and gave her one last wink before turning around completely. 

* * *

    **some notes:   
that whole psycho girlfriend part was added as an after thought. (inspired by Vanilla Sky)   
also, I recently found that I made a minor, tiny little mistake. On page 217 of the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry says that there's no reserve seeker for Gryffindor. Hm. Well he was wrong, now wasn't he?   
review! 


	10. Among Other Things

Thanks sooooo much to all of my reviewers, I love you guys, I really really really really do! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! 

* * *

For the first time ever, Deena was excited about returning to school. She and Oliver had owled eachother all holiday (much to the dismay of the Parkes' family owl) and the last day of vacation had finally come. 

Deena entered Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with her 19 year old brother Sean (who graduated from Hogwarts two years ago) and her 10 year old brother Liam (who was ridiculously excited about starting his first year next year.) 

Deena and Oliver immediately spotted eachother. They ran to embrace and Deena jumped onto Oliver, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"I missed you so much!" she giggled and, completely forgetting the presence of her two brothers, kissed Oliver deeply on the lips. 

"Woah there," Sean said as he and Liam approached the embracing couple. 

Deena jumped from Oliver's arms, her face slightly pink. "Uh, Oliver, this is my brother Sean and my brother Liam." 

"Hello," Oliver said cheerfully offering Sean his hand. 

Playing the part of the overprotective big brother, Sean suspiciously grasped Oliver's hand and shook it. "Pleasure." 

"This is my, uh, friend Oliver Wood." Deena managed. 

"Wood? You look familiar." 

"Oh," Oliver stuttered, blushing a bit. 

Sean studied his face for a moment. Then, with a look of sudden realization exclaimed, "Gryffindor Quidditch! You were that amazing third year keeper." 

"Yeah," Oliver grinned sheepishly. 

"I was a chaser for Ravenclaw my last year. I hated you!" 

"Uh, thanks, I guess." 

"You still playing?" Sean asked much more casually. 

"Yeah," Oliver said, "I'm captain this year." 

"Oh right Deena's told me about you. Hear that Harry Potter's a remarkable seeker." 

Deena shook her head at the corny display of male bonding. After her brother and boyfriend wrapped up an invigorating conversation, Deena checked her watch. "The train's about to leave, we ought to go." 

She gave Sean a hug goodbye and tousled Liam's hair. Sean clapped Oliver on the back and shook his hand. 

"Nice meeting you Wood. Go easy on Ravenclaw, and uh, take care of my kid sister." Sean shot Deena a 'be good' glance and the two boarded the train. 

*

James Conor flopped into a chair and looked up at the two equally angry faces of Oliver and Roz. "You're both out of your minds. I will not choose between you!" 

Oliver nearly exploded. "I don't believe you!" 

"Oliver-" James tried to explain himself but Oliver didn't stop ranting. 

"First off, I don't believe you'd even *consider* dating this... this," Oliver couldn't think of anything horrible enough to call Roz, so he just pointed at and spat, "her." Then he continued, "And then you have the audacity to miss practice and use her as an excuse!" 

Now James was fuming. "Well, *I* don't think its fair that the two reserves who actually show up to every single one of your ridiculous, break-of-day practices get chewed out for coming a half hour late when your reserve seeker girlfriend hasn't attended one!" 

Just as James began roaring, the portrait hole had been opened to reveal Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia. They stood gaping until James finished and turned angrily to glare at them. 

"Hi," Angelina grinned. The three occupants of the room seemed to grow impossibly more irritated. She offered one last smile and allowed Alicia to drag her up the stairs. 

Fred and George, however, sat down on the closest chairs hoping to be entertained by whatever conflict had surfaced this time. 

Chittering rather loudly, Alicia and Angelina burst into the girls' dormitories. They pulled back the curtains on Deena's four poster. Deena groaned and covered her face with a pillow. 

"Wake up deary!" Alicia sing-songed. 

"No," came Deena's muffled reply from beneath her pillow. 

"There's a bit of a scuffle downstairs concerning a certain house Quidditch team captain." 

Deena removed the pillow from her head. "What?" 

"You were mentioned as well." 

Deena rolled out of her bed. "Okay." She wasn't particularly listening to what her roommates were saying to her. She was almost at the bathroom when someone rushed by her and suddenly, the bathroom door was being slammed in her face. It was Noel. 

Deena turned around and yawned. "That poor girl." She slumped against a dresser and halfheartedly started to brush her hair. "What were you saying again?" 

"Well, when we came into the common room Wood and Conor were having it out. That cranky Roz girl that-" Alicia caught a warning glance from Angelina, "That, uh, Conor's dating was down there too." 

"What were they arguing about?" 

"Well, the part we heard was about how Conor was late for practice, but there was probably more before that. Anyway, James seemed pretty bitter about how you don't come to practices." 

"Well it isn't likely that the almighty Harry Potter will let the team down." Deena smirked and gave an unladylike snort. Angelina and Alicia shook their heads in agreement. Deena was futilely trying to manage her hair when there was a loud banging on the door. 

"Who is it?" Angelina called as the three girls exchanged puzzled glances. 

"Its Fred, you have to..." What ever he said after his name was drowned out by the giggles of Angelina. Fred was perhaps the only thing in the world that caused such a shrill, ungodly sound to pour forth from that girl. This, of course, caused Deena and Alicia to laugh at her. They stopped short however when the banging grew even louder. "You need to let me in! Don't make me alohomora this door open." 

The laughter started up once again, perhaps more hysterical this time, and definitely louder. The three girls gasped as Fred stormed into the room, but almost immediately began laughing again as a scantily clad Noel shrieked and dove back into the bathroom. 

"Seriously guys, that fight got all heated and Oliver got, uh, knocked out I guess, by that mental ex-girlfriend of his." 

Alicia and Angelina cringed and turned to look at Deena. "Ex-girlfriend?" Deena repeated. "*You knew* about that?!" 

Fred faltered for a moment. "Didn't you hear what I said? They had to take him to the infirmary." The three girls followed George to the hospital wing as he explained to them what happened downstairs. He said that a three way screaming match ensued and something exploded from the end of Roz's wand and knocked Oliver against a wall. He also said that McGonagall warned he and his brother not to tell anyone or she'd perform a nasty memory charm on them. "I reckon she's crazy though. Rumors spread around this school like the plague. It would be impossible to keep something like this quiet." 

They approached the hospital wing and stormed into the infirmary. When they spotted McGonagall, Fred asked where Wood was. The Professor glowered at Fred and the three girls standing with him. 

"I warned you Weasley." She pulled out her wand and they all saw a flash of light. Suddenly, Fred was standing in the girls dormitory, Angelina, Alicia and Deena all stood gaping at him. Then a girl shrieked. They all turned to see a barely clothed Noel scamper into the bathroom. 

"What just happened?" Fred asked. 

"Well," Angelina began with a giggle, "You stormed in here and scared Noel into hiding for one." She chuckled again. "What so bloody important that you had to break the lock?" 

Fred scratched his head. "I don't remember. I guess I'll go now..." He left the room to the sound of girlish laughter. 

*

"Let me out of this bloody bed!" Oliver cried at Madame Pomfrey's retreating back, "This is ludicrous!" He gave up and laid back down on the bed. "I feel fine," he added quietly, lying only to himself. The last time he was committed to the infirmary, he snuck out in the middle of the night and made his way to the Quidditch pitch in order to make up for a practice he'd missed. This time, the bed he was in had been hexed so he couldn't leave it. 

He winced in pain and inconspicuously rubbed the back of his sore head. He wouldn't admit to Madame Pomfrey that he was hurt, so, even though she knew he was lying, couldn't do anything for the pain. Oliver was so busy wallowing in self pity that he didn't notice McGonagall storm into the room. 

"I don't suppose I can expect you to keep this quiet, Wood?" she said shrilly. 

"What? The fact that I'm being locked up in here like an Azkaban prisoner?" 

"No, the fact that you were the victim of a vicious attack by a fellow student." 

"Oh right. No I uh, I won't tell anyone." Oliver made a face at his unconvincing lie. "So about the whole Azkaban thing. Think you can let me out of this trap?" 

"Sorry about this, Wood," McGonagall said, raising her wand to point it at him. A soft light spread over the room and disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

Oliver blinked. "Wha- What happened? Ow!" he suddenly clutched the back of his head, having forgotten his ruse. 

"That's what I thought," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed from across the room, hurrying over to attend to him. 

McGonagall smiled down at him. "Glad to see you've come around. You took a nasty fall off your broom after everyone had left the pitch," she falsely explained. "Always the fanatic, eh?" 

Oliver nodded in a haze. "Right," he said, but he couldn't recall a thing. 

*

Deena was sitting at breakfast chatting with George and contentedly munching on toast. Fred had mysteriously disappeared along with Oliver. George claimed the last time he remembered seeing either of them was at the Quidditch pitch, but he couldn't remember why they had stayed and he'd left. 

"Oh wait, I think-" George was about to hypothesize again when Fred appeared behind him. 

"Oi, Fred, where have you been?" Deena asked. 

"Um..." Fred looked disheveled and slightly confused. "I was at the, uh, the infirmary! Right... Oh yeah! Oliver is there, he took a nasty fall off his broom after we had all left the pitch. McGonagall said it was lucky that I was still in the locker rooms or no one would have noticed. But I don't remember that..." 

"Is he okay?" Deena asked quickly. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah he's fine. They have him stuck to the bed though, so he doesn't run off like last time, I reckon." 

Breakfast was nearly over and Deena couldn't be late for Herbology (she was barely passing as it was), so, as much as she hated to do it, she decided to wait until break to visit Oliver in the infirmary. 

After everyone's empty brains had been refilled to the brim (and everyone's clean hands were covered in greenish gook) Deena and the twins headed to the hospital wing to visit their friend. 

First they were intercepted by Conor. "Guys, did you hear?" he said quickly. 

"About Oliver?" Fred asked. 

"No, about Roz." Three blank faces stared back at him. "She's gone! She just... just.. up and left! No explanation or anything!" 

"Rotten luck," Fred said insincerely. 

"Yeah, she was a good catch, mate." George added his own lie. 

"You can't be serious. That girl was a nightmare! She didn't have a pleasant bone in her body! And-" One of the Weasleys grabbed Deena's arm while the other apologized to James. 

"Sorry about her, but we have to go..." 

They left their distraught looking friend at the end of the corridor. 

As they approached the infirmary, they were stopped again. This time, by Madame Pomfrey. 

"Wood is in too poor a condition to have visitors at this time," she told them. 

"Really?" Deena asked going wide eyed, "If I had known he was really hurt... Fred, you said he was fine!" Deena shot a glance at her red-headed friend. 

As he looked blankly back at her, Oliver's voice came from inside. 

"I'm fine!" he shouted. "Don't listen to her! Madame Pomfrey please let them in! Its the least you could do, really!" 

Deena looked relieved and Fred and George snickered at the Quidditch captain's desperate cries. Reluctantly, the stuffy nurse gave in. The three offered rushed thank yous as they pushed past her to see Oliver. 

"Wow, I'm really having de'ja vu," Fred commented staring around at his surroundings. George gave him a shove and Fred shoved back. 

"Wow, Wood, you look-" 

"-angry." 

"Whats wrong?" Deena asked softly. 

"The bloody restraining spell they've got on this bed!" Oliver reached his hand up and stopped, seeming to hit something solid, but there was nothing there. He pressed his harder against the invisible barrier, struggling to break through it. Fred and George found this ridiculously funny and doubled over with laughter. 

Deena reached toward Oliver and didn't hit the "wall". In fact, she reached straight for his head and gave him a small smack. 

"Ow!" Oliver cried glaring at her. "What was that for?" 

"What were you doing out on the pitch alone?" Deena asked. 

"I dunno! I don't even remember. The last thing I remember is Conor showing up late for practice. Then I yelled at him, then... nothing. Must've wiped out some of my short term memory," Oliver rubbed his head with a puzzled expression on his face. 

George, who had wrapped up his laughing fit, matched Oliver's expression. "That's strange. That's the last thing I remember, too. I don't remember finding you unconscious or anything." All three of them turned to look at Fred. 

"Nothing here. I remember everything I did perfectly well," he said. 

Deena challenged that. "Why did you barge into our dorm while Noel was prancing around with no clothes on?" she asked. 

"Well, I was uh... I was coming to tell you that, uh..." Fred shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I thought those potatoes at breakfast tasted funny..." he said thoughtfully. 

"Do you think they were cursed?" Deena asked excitedly, sitting on the corner of Oliver's bed. 

"I think the house elves are rebelling and spitting in our food." Fred replied. 

Deena rolled her eyes and scooted back so she was next to Oliver. "*Maybe* someone cursed your food to make you forget... something." Deena wrinkled her nose and shook her head. 

"I think your both just mental." Oliver stated. 

They stayed and chatted for a bit longer when they heard Mrs. Pomfrey yelling from down the hall. "Wood! I hope your little fan club left already because if they didn't-" The bell rang in the middle of her sentence and she appeared at the doorway, "-they're late for class." 

Fred and George smiled guiltily at her and Deena scrambled to get off the bed - but she slammed right into the invisible wall. "Oooow," she moaned holding her forehead. 

"Oh, dear, are you all right?" Madame Pomfrey hurried over. Her compassionate look of concern abruptly turned to one of anger. "I don't know what you were doing on that bed," she said searching for her wand in various pockets, "But I should most definitely take points from Gryffindor for that." 

"Oh, that's not necessary," Deena said quickly, "We're late for Snape's class and you can rest assured that he'll take plenty of points off for you." She smiled hopefully. 

"All right dear. But only because I know how Severus is." She finally found her wand and muttered a short spell. Deena leapt from the bed and blew Oliver a kiss, then hurried after the twins to the dungeons. 

*

"Did Snape seem a bit... strange to anyone else?" Fred asked as the three headed toward the Great Hall. 

"Snape *always* seems a bit strange," Deena huffed. 

"No, really. he only took fifteen points from us and didn't even give us a detention. He seemed kind of... lethargic. Something must be wrong." 

"To tell you the truth, I don't really care whats wrong with Snape so long as it involves him being human for a change." George said grumpily. Even with Snape acting so un-Snape-like, Potions always seemed to put a damper on everyone's moods. 

Deena agreed and Fred shrugged. "I still think he's up to something." 

*

Oliver was released from the infirmary just before dinner that night with strict orders "not to practice Quidditch or oversee Quidditch practice in any form for two more days." The longest, slowest days of his life. 

To make himself feel better, Oliver woke up at the crack of dawn anyway and sat in the common room (all alone) going over various plays and scenarios an uncountable number of times. 

After forty-eight excruciating hours, Oliver sat beaming in the common room the night before their first practice back. It was barely 8:30 when he announced, "All right, team, time for bed." 

Rolling their eyes and making faces, the Gryffindor Quidditch players made their way up the steps. 

Deena looked up from the Herbology essay she was struggling with and groaned. "You're going to bed already?" she asked with a mock pout. 

"Well," Oliver eyed her mischievously, "I am the captain, so I suppose I could make an exception or two..." 

"Wood, get up here, now!" one of the Weasleys called from the top of the staircase. 

"I have to go," Oliver smiled. They exchanged a small kiss and Oliver started up the stairs. He was stopped, however, by McGonagall who had unobtrusively entered the tower. Wood was pulled into the corridor and returned a few minutes later, looking considerably more grouchy than he had when he left. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Deena called to him as he began to climb the steps without giving her a second glance. 

"Nothing." He snapped and continued up to his dorm. 

*

After waking up the entire team and irritably telling them to hurry up, Wood left for the locker rooms all alone. He wasn't as giddy as he should have been, not after what Professor McGonagall had told him last night. Slowly but surely, the rest of the team met him on the field. The Weasley twins seemed their perky selves, even this early in the morning. This upset Oliver for some reason. 

They were fooling around, pretending to fall off their brooms, ultimately, doing whatever it took to make Angelina, Alicia, and Katie giggle. 

Harry Potter was just beginning to dive after the practice snitch (a bewitched golf ball). Fred and George noticed this and raced after him. Harry caught the snitch and flew back up to meet the rest of the team in the air, laughing along with the Weasleys. 

Oliver scowled at the team as they giggled at George who was flipping over on his broom. "Will you stop messing around?" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that will lose us the match." 

The team stared at him. "Snape's refereeing this game and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points from Gryffindor." 

Everyone looked stunned and they all gaped at Wood. George tipped over and fell off his broom - for real. 

* * *

dundun.. dundun.. I wonder what happens next.. hm.. leave me some feedback! 


	11. Let Me Sleep

Just to clear up some confusion in the last chapter, Oliver was all bitter because McGonagall told him about Snape refereeing. 

Also, sorry its been taking me so long to update. Ontop of being uninspired, I have school, dance class and play practice for two different theaters and basically, no time. (not to make excuses or anything...) If anyone would like to be my muse, feel free to email me... 

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the day of The Quidditch match had arrived. Oliver and his team stood in the locker room peering out at the crowd. The house was completely packed. They had spotted the entire staff and all their classmates - even Dumbledore was there. 

"All right this is it," Wood said, trying to divert the team's attention. "We win this game, we take the lead for the house cup." He eyed Potter who seemed to look rather nauseous. 

"Yeah Wood. We know," Katie said. 

"Well then," Oliver took a breath and led his team onto the field. He met Roger Davies at the center of the field, along with Snape. He clasped Davies hand and the whistle blew. The players pushed off on their brooms and soared through the air. 

Deena sat, rather uncomfortably, on the sidelines. Conor kept glaring at her and scooting away from her on the small bench. Once he had gotten over the tragic loss of his new 'girlfriend', he'd moved on to hating Deena. He was still bitter that she wasn't forced to attend practice every morning like the other reserves. Theo Lore didn't seem to care either way, he just cowered in between the competitors, looking rather surly. 

The game wasn't very exciting, making it even more fabulous that Potter caught the snitch within 3 minutes. Deena and her fellow reserves jumped up immediately and began cheering. They even forgot their differences and exchanged huge delighted hugs. They ran to the middle of the pitch where the team was spiratically landing. Deena found Oliver and joyously jumped on his back throwing her arms around his neck. 

"You did it!" She cried amid the wild cheers of the many Gryffindors who were spilling onto the field. Everyone was hugging and cheering and jumping around on each other. Deena flew into George Weasley and attacked him with a hug. 

George's eyes widened and he pointed at something behind Deena She turned around to see Angelina Johnson pulling Fred into her and kissing him square on the mouth. She smiled mischievously at him and bounced the other way, finding Alicia and jokingly tackling her. A stunned Fred grinned over at George and Deena who were laughing like crazy. 

Suddenly, Oliver pulled on the dazed Fred's robe. "Come on!" He dragged Fred through the commotion and together they hoisted Harry Potter onto their shoulders. Deena and George jumped up and down cheering along with the rest of the crowd. 

*

Though the decibel level was considerably lower, the buzz of excitement in Gryffindor tower was just as electric as it was on the field. People were gleefully chatting away about Gryffindor's newfound success, while the team tries to figure out where in the world Harry was. 

Wood claimed that he left him in the locker room. Now dinner was over and Harry was still nowhere to be found. 

"So have you found the boy of the hour yet?" Deena asked, strolling over to Fred and George who were handing out cakes and desserts. 

Fred looked kind of distant and airy, but George handed her a cake and said, "No, but, uh..." He motioned to his brother and his frizzy haired friend. "Ron and Hermione are going to look for him now." 

"Oh...." Deena took a bite of her cake and watched the two first years cross the common room. They stopped at the door and Ron snapped something and rolled his eyes. Hermione just glared at him then flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked out. With a shake of his head, Ron followed. 

"Cute couple," Deena smirked. 

"Yeah. Ickle Ronniekins won't admit it but I reckon they fancy each other." 

"Ever the little matchmaker." Deena tousled George's hair. 

Oliver sneaked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. "There's my second favorite seeker in the world!" he said. 

"Hey!" Deena playfully elbowed him in the ribs. 

He smiled and twirled her around to face him. Deena couldn't help but smile back. The room was spinning around them as they shared a simple, perfect kiss. Deena pulled away abruptly. "Did you hear about Angelina and Fred." 

Oliver rolled his eyes. 

*

The party raged on even after the smuggled cakes and pasties were gone. Oliver plopped on the sofa next to a barely conscious Deena. She was slumped against the arm of the couch, eyes closed. "How can you sleep through this?" Oliver asked. 

"Easy," Deena replied without even opening her eyes. She yawned and curled up in the corner of the couch. Oliver watched her trying to think of something cute and witty to say, but he found himself at a loss. 

"Fine," he said, "Sleep, then." 

"Mmmkay," Deena mumbled contentedly. 

Oliver looked at her for a few more moments, when she didn't seem fazed in the slightest by his comment, he asked, "Are you dreaming?" 

"Mmmmm," Deena smile and opened her eyes. "I don't need to," she said reaching up to stroke Oliver's cheek. 

A grin spread across Oliver's face and he laughed aloud at a loss for words. 

"Are you making fun of me?" Deena gawked. She tried to pull her hand away but Oliver quickly snatched it. He kissed her fingers. 

"No! Not at all.. no..." He covered his mouth with Deena's hand to stifle his sniggering. Deena glared at him and tried to tug her hand away. 

"Just let me sleep." Oliver reluctantly dropped her hand and Deena curled up and closed her eyes. 

Oliver smiled slowly and suddenly began _singing_, "*I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release.*" 

"What are you doing?" 

"Singing," Oliver said simply, then continued, "*You know, you've got a willing slave...*" Deena pulled Oliver toward her, shushing him. 

"I know you're singing, but-" 

"Its that hot new singing vampire. Spike, I think? I thought all the girls were crazy for him." 

"Crazy for *him*," Deena reiterated. 

"What are you implying," Oliver asked slowly. 

Deena raised her eyebrows as if her implication was blatantly obvious. 

"Oh, girls aren't crazy for me, is that what you're saying?" Oliver stood up and began belting out the new 'Spike' song. To Deena's utter surprise (and horror) he sounded good - amazing, actually - but not for long. At the *stop visiting my graaaave* part, his voice cracked terribly. He coughed and turned a brilliant shade of red as a few previously swooning girls either giggled or gawked. "Yeah, that, uh, voice augmenting charm only lasts for a minute or so..." Oliver said quietly, distinctly trailing off. He plopped down on the couch next to Deena who was laughing harder than anyone. He elbowed her. "Shut up," he muttered with a side long glare. 

The crowd in the common room thinned out a bit as Percy Weasley began herding people upstairs. Deena leaned over and whispered something in Oliver's ear. He grinned and leaned over to whisper something back. Deena fell backwards on the couch, laughing hysterically. Oliver playfully pinned her down to the couch. They kissed, then looked over at Percy who was telling them that they were no exception to the "Go to bed" rule. When Percy left to go scold another couple, Oliver and Deena smiled into each other's lips. 

Noel was sitting in a shadowed chair, bitterly listening to Oliver and Deena's incessant sweet talking. Understood, they thought they were the only ones left in the common room being granted a special dispensation to stick around and wait for Potter and his friends. Noel, however, was lurking in a corner, waiting for Deena and Oliver to leave. It sickened her to see those two together and she decided it was time to take action. She wouldn't being performing a love spell persey - they were far too notorious for backfiring - but rather, an *out* of love spell. The couple would - in simple terms - cease to fancy eachother. 

Noel woke up with a start. She was still in the chair and quite uncomfortable. The fire was nearly out and the common room was silent. She looked around and crept over to the couch Deena and Oliver had been occupying. To complete the spell, she needed a belonging of theirs. She illuminated her wand and squinted at the couch looking for something. She needed something of Oliver's moreso than Deena. She did share a room with her and was quite confident that it would be easy enough to find a possession or two. Noel made her way to the other side of the couch and noticed something draped over the arm. She picked it up and could have danced with joy. It was Oliver's sweater. She stopped for a split second to wonder why he wasn't wearing it, but quickly chased that thought away and smiled a most wicked smile. 

*

Deena ran frantically around the room in a bathrobe with her hair up in a towel. 

"You're going to be late," Alicia informed her as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

"I know," Deena said, "But more importantly, I can't find my ring." 

"That's no good," Angelina said, biting her lip. 

"Really. Would anyone else like to state the obvious?" she cried sarcastically. 

After a short silence and a few apologies Alicia and Angelina headed down for breakfast, leaving Deena scrambling around all alone. She had just began pulling out some clothes when Noel strutted out of the bathroom looking far more cheerful than usual. 

"Good morning," she greeted Deena, "Alright?" 

Deena offered an acerbic smile and returned to rummaging through her things for the millionth time. When Noel pranced out the door, merrily humming to herself, Deena let out a frustrated cry. 

*

Deena finally arrived at the great hall as most of the students were streaming out. She fought her way through the crowd and found Oliver sitting on the corner of a table talking to Potter. As Deena approached, she heard Harry say, "I'm really sorry, but I just can't talk right now. I'm really busy..." He sounded rushed and kind of nervous. 

Deena exchanged a friendly smile with him as he hurried past her. 

Oliver hopped off the table and greeted Deena with a kiss. "You look great," he smiled at her. 

Deena rolled her eyes. "You only say that when I look terrible." 

He kissed her forehead. "You never look terrible. What took you?" 

"Er..." Deena did *not* want to tell him that she'd lost his ring. "Nothing, I, uh, just woke up late..." 

* * *

Ugh, I am sooo sorry for such a rushed chapter. I PROMISE the next chapter is going to be totally awesome. I hope this tides you over! Please review. (and if your from anywhere around Bucks County, PA come see my plays!) 


	12. The Anti-Fancier

Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't make anyone wait too long. (as if anyone was actually waiting) I hope you like it! 

* * *

Deena could hardly look Oliver in the eye for the next few days. She just kept telling him she didn't feel well and was a little out of it. Before she knew it, the Easter holidays had rolled around and her ring was still missing. 

She enjoyed the luxury of sleeping in and spending the day in her pajamas. Yawning, she sauntered down to the common room not bothering to dress. Many students were bustling about the room and took Deena a minute to spot Oliver across the room. She saw him reclining in a chair talking to... well, some girl. The girl laughed at something Oliver said and touched his arm. Deena watched the scene unfold and tried to muster up all the jealousy she could, but she didn't feel jealous at all. In fact, she felt pacifistic, like she didn't care what he did. She shrugged and wandered to a table where Fred and George were playing a game of Wizards Chess. 

She sat down next to them and watched impartially as they argued with their pieces (George and his White Knight in particular.) After a long un eventful hour Deena decided to go upstairs and get changed. On her way to the dormitory she bumped into someone. 

"Sorry," she muttered then looked up to see Oliver. "Oh, hi." They exchanged a small and - strangely enough - awkward kiss. 

"You look... good," Oliver said. He must have heard how terribly forced the words sounded because he made a face after he spoke. 

Deena cocked an eyebrow. "Right. Thanks. I was just going to get changed..." 

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you when you come back then." 

"Uh-huh." Deena meandered past him. She entered the room feeling pretty down for no particular reason - until she got to her dresser. Sitting amongst her things, basking in its sparkling glory, was her ring. She picked it up excitedly, her spirits suddenly rising, but for some reason, the elation that should have been rushing through her, wasn't. Before she had time to sulk about her depressive attitude again, someone burst from the bathroom. 

Jumping back, Deena squinted and said, "Jysella?" 

"That's your ring, isn't it?" 

Golden snitches appeared on the band as Deena slipped it onto her finger. "Did you find it?" 

"Yeah," Jysella began, fidgeting, growing suddenly nervous, "I, uh... Has Noel been acting strange lately? 'Cause I've noticed... She was really sullen and withdrawn last week and all of the sudden she became really perky - perkier than usual I mean, and..." She trailed off with a hopeful look. 

"Well, I guess-" 

"Anyway, um, oh god, she would kill me, but... she had your ring. I found it in her bag, it was hidden..." Jysella was talking quickly and pacing frantically. Deena stared at her more curious then anxious. 

"Just... just take a deep breath and calm down. I can hardly understand you," Deena said when Jysella's hysterical words became incoherent. 

"Okay." She sat on a chair and pushed her hair back. "Okay," she said again, seemingly calmer. 

"Now, what happened?" 

Jysella took a breath as if she were about to begin. She stopped short, however, her eyes transfixed on the doorway. Her mouth opened and closed and Deena turned quickly to see what she was gawking at. Noel stood smugly in the doorway, her eyes flickering. 

"Sorry, sorry. Oh God..." Jysella ran past Noel and to her room. 

Deena, still confused as to what was going on, stared questioningly at Noel. "Is something up?" she asked. 

"Oh no, well, Jysella has been nervous and fidgety recently, but I don't think its anything serious." 

"Right." Deena realized that she wouldn't be getting any information out of Noel, so she just pretended to understand. As Deena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, Noel's eyes grew large. 

"You found your ring," she said. 

"Oh, um, yeah. It was just, you know, lying around," Deena lied. 

Noel nodded slowly and Deena could tell that she didn't believer her. She turned to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Deena asked. 

"What's it to you?" 

"Listen, I don't know what you're up to, but you've got me pretty suspicious. Just... don't try anything." 

"Oh, you needn't worry about that." 

Deena didn't like the look in Noel's eyes as she spoke those words and turned to leave the room. 

*

After a few boring, suspicious, avoid-Oliver hours, Deena found Jysella sitting alone at a table in the corner of the common room. 

"All right?" Deena inconspicuously joined her at the table. "Whats that you're working on?" She asked, motioning to the papers spread out in front of her. 

"Um, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Its not due for awhile, but..." 

Deena nodded and decided to get right to the point. "Whats going on with Noel? And you can tell me the truth, really." When Jysella stayed silent, Deena continued. "I know something's wrong. I saw how you ran out of the room when Noel showed up. I mean, call me crazy but, I don't think its normal to flee in terror when your best friend knocks on the door." 

"She's just been acting dubious lately. I know she's up to something but I really don't know what. She... she knew I found your ring and made me swear not to tell anyone." 

"Why did she have my ring in the first place?" 

"Well, she's been jealous of you and Oliver forever. I reckon it was some sort of revenge or something." 

Deena thought over the things she had recently learned and something just didn't add up. She rested her head in her hands thinking again. "Well maybe-" Deena stopped and sighed. "Nevermind." After getting lost in her thoughts again, she was snapped back to the real world by Oliver. 

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. 

"Um," Deena wasn't really focusing. "Sure." 

"Well, alone..." 

Deena glanced at Jysella who was gaping at Oliver and grinned to herself. "Yeah." She pulled Oliver by his elbow into a corner. Oliver began talking but Deena was distracted. Noel had approached Jysella's table the second Deena had left it. She was whispering furiously and Jysella seemed to be shrinking with each of Noel's piercing words. At one point, after Oliver had attempted to win Deena's attention back, Noel raised her voice and began making wild hand gestures. 

"Sorry, hold on..." Deena said, silencing Oliver with her finger. She stalked to where the little confrontation was taking place, and demanded, "What's going on here?" 

"None of your bloody business," Noel barked. 

"I think it is my business when you start stealing my things and threatening the one person decent enough to tell me about it." 

"You don't know what you're talking about." 

"*I* don't know what your talking about," Oliver chimed in. 

"Shut up," Deena and Noel said together. 

Oliver remained silent as the two girls continued fighting. He sat down discontentedly on a nearby chair with a dramatic sigh and for the thousandth time that day, wondered what was going on with him. When he saw Deena in her pjs that morning, his stomach didn't flutter like it usually did. That stupid grin didn't unconsciously spread across his lips. He felt like he was staring at just another Quidditch buddy who indeed, happened to be female - and that scared him. He had gotten used to that spark between them. His eyes closed for a few moments before he heard his name being called. 

"Oliver!" 

He opened one eye. "What? Hey!" he cried as something landed on his head. "Oi, my sweater. I was looking for this, where..." he caught a glimpse of Deena's disturbed face as he remove the article of clothing from his head. "What? What's going on?" 

"Nothing. Except for someone flicked the kleptomaniac switch on one of my roommates." 

Oliver arched an eyebrow. "Its too late for sarcasm." 

"Noel," Deena said. "She took my ring and she took your sweater." 

"No... I..." she was finally crumbling, running out of excuses. "I didn't. I didn't!" With eyes darting around the room, Noel stalked up the stairs. 

With a shrug, Deena exchanged a clueless glance with Oliver. 

They sat around brainstorming and coming up with crazy explanations for Noel's estrangement. Jysella was fidgeting nervously at the presence of Oliver, while he and Deena were lounging on the plush carpet due to the lack of chairs. 

"Maybe little green gnomes with invisibility cloaks are stealing her knickers!" Oliver thought brightly. 

Deena glared at him and smiled. "Honestly..." 

"You're right, if they had invisibility cloaks, how could you tell they were green." 

Deena chuckled and punched Oliver in the arm. "Or maybe," she began with a sarcastic raise of her eyebrows, "...forget it, I don't have anything." Deena laughed and collapsed on of Oliver's chest. Until just then she and Oliver had been keeping their distance - not flirting or touching or anything. 

Oliver realized this and grinned to himself as a familiar sensation filled his veins. He pulled her into a playful headlock and tousled her hair. 

"I'm gonna get going," Jysella said quietly, packing up her things. Her words went unheard, however, Deena and Oliver had once again gotten lost in each other's eyes. Deena's elbows were propped up on Oliver's chest and he was reclining on his back with his hands behind his head. 

Deena studied Oliver's face and unconsciously brought her hand up to trace his hairline. Things definitely seemed different, but she didn't think it was necessarily a bad thing anymore. It was like she was seeing Oliver with new eyes and it fascinated her. She giggled and kissed his nose. 

"I feel like I'm falling for you all over again," Oliver whispered, running a hand through Deena's hair. She laughed and took his hand. 

*

Deena woke with a start that night as the full impact of Oliver's words hit her. 'I feel like I'm falling for you all over again.' She had felt the same way, like something was missing between them. A light bulb flashed on over her head. 

She grabbed her robe and, as quickly as she could crept toward the boys' dorms. She jumped on Oliver's bed, immediately covering his mouth so he wouldn't cry out. He did, in fact, share a dorm with Percy the Prefect. Once Oliver became aware of what was going on, he propped himself up on his elbows, Deena straddling him on his lap. 

"What is it?" he asked, unable to suppress a smile. 

"I think Noel put a love spell on you," she proclaimed with a wide grin. 

Oliver raise an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Yeah you said you were falling for me all over again. So you must have been pulled away in order to fall again." Deena couldn't help smiling. "And, well, I'm a girl, so naturally I've read up love charms before, once upon a time of course. Every potion calls for a belonging or piece of that person." 

"You're amazing," Oliver whispered, pulling her down on top of him. Deena snuggled up beside him, a smile still overcoming her features. 

* * *

Review!! I'm soooo tired... 


	13. Nothing Happened...

So sorry I haven't written! But, here I am... 

* * *

Bright sunlight washed over Oliver awaking him all too soon. He kept her eyes closed and attempted to roll away but he hit something - or someone. He opened her eyes and saw Deena sleeping peacefully beside him. "Bloody hell..." he murmured. 

"Thats right," a capricious voice spoke. 

Oliver turned to see James Conor standing over the bed, holding the curtain aside. 

"Percy just went to the Prefect Bathroom," he said nonchalantly. "You have a few minutes." 

"Deena," Oliver shook her, "Deena wake up, you have to go." 

Deena slowly opened her eyes and yawned sleepily. "Huh?" 

"You fell asleep in here last night." 

Deena gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no... Is everyone awake?" she whispered hastily. 

"Percy just left, hurry. I'll make sure no one finds out." 

Stealing a quick kiss goodbye, Deena ducked out of the room and scurried to her own. She slipped in and closed the door behind her. She was greeted by the bemused looking faces of two of her roommates. 

"And where were we last night?" Angelina asked with a smirk. 

"Nowhere." 

"Oh come on," Alicia urged, "What do you take us for, dolts?" 

"Nothing happened," Deena insisted, grinning in spite of herself. 

"And by nothing you mean..." Angelina and Alicia erupted into laughter. 

"Well..." 

Noel sat on her bed, curtains drawn, bitterly listening to the cheerful conversation. Her plan had been foiled - Oliver and Deena weren't supposed to fall back in love! That was simply unheard of. 

*

The day progressed lazily and rather uneventfully as the students enjoyed their Easter holiday. 

Deena and Oliver sauntered around the castle searching for something to do. They wandered around uninspired and soon found themselves outside. It was a fairly mild day - not too warm, not too cold. Oliver instinctively began walking to the pitch and asked, "How bout a game of Quidditch?" 

Deena cast him a sidelong glance. "You know how I feel about that bloody game." 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her from behind. "For me?" He begged playfully, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Please?" He turned her around and- 

Wham, his puppy dog eyes melted her heart instantly. She let her shoulders sag in defeat. "If it weren't for your good looks, you'd be stark out of luck," Deena teased him. 

Oliver clutched his chest in mock agony. "That hurts! Oh, the pain!" Deena continued walking ahead of him but he caught up to her and tickled her waist. She squealed with delight and fought herself free. They romped around for awhile, finally collapsing on the grass just outside of the locker room. Oliver was stretched out on his back and Deena was on her stomach resting her arms and head on Oliver's chest. She let out a deep satisfied sigh and closed her eyes basking in the glory of the moment. The sun was shining on her and she was utterly infatuated with a lovely boy. They lay there peacefully for not much longer when their moment was interrupted by an identical pair of red headed jesters. 

"What are the two lovebirds up to now?" Fred asked. 

"Up for a game of Quidditch, boys?" Oliver asked. 

Deena groaned and rolled her eyes as the twins excitedly agreed. 

* * *

It may be awhile til the next chapter but... I'll be back. :) 


	14. Attack of the Killer Pixies

I really like this chapter. I think its a good one! I hope you like it too. :) 

* * *

In the weeks that followed, things at Hogwarts ran rather smoothly. Noel didn't up and steal from people anymore, she just sulked to herself and let everyone be. Deena continued sleeping through Quidditch practices and James continued reprimanding her for it. The Weasleys earned themselves practically daily detentions and Professor Snape was as heartless as ever. The latter was evident to just about everyone in Gryffindor tower as Oliver complained to Deena (rather loudly) about the failing grade he received on his 'Abrasion Absolver'. After he finished a heated sentence which ended with some colorful choice words, a few of the students who couldn't help but overhear him erupted into mock applause. As he jokingly thanked his 'fans', Deena spotted Percy Weasly haughtily stalking toward their table, his prefect badge glistening in the flickering firelight. 

"Sorry, about this, Wood," he spoke in a self important boastful voice, "But I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down. You are riling up the students and; furthermore, disrupting their studies." He stood smugly for a moment, perhaps expecting some sort of apology, but when Oliver offered none, Percy left to patrol somewhere else. 

Deena stifled a giggle as he retreated. 

"He never was *normal*, but the this prefect thing has really gone to his head," Oliver joked. Deena laughed and returned to her ever-so-difficult herbology homework. Since Oliver was mediocre in Herbology and Deena was quite skilled in Transfiguration, they'd made a deal to help each other. However, as anyone could have guessed, very little was actually accomplished. The Gryffindor common room was forever and often exploding with interruptions and interferences making it hard for *anyone* to study, much less two completely infatuated teenagers. 

By the end of the night, Deena had finished almost a foot of Herbology questions and Oliver's rat had been successfully transformed into a chocolate bar. (No one needed to know that they were forced to cut a still squirming tail off the end of it.) Deena let out an exhausted sigh and rested her head on her pile of books. 

Her eyes had just fluttered shut when the unmistakable Weasley twin voice pierced her thoughts. "Did you hear about Ron?" one of them asked excitedly. Deena opened one eye and Oliver just shook his head. "A huge wild dog!" Fred exclaimed. 

"Came out of nowhere and attacked ickle Ronniekins!" 

"Took a good chunk out of his hand, too! He's in the infirmary now." 

"He'll be there for quite some time, I reckon." 

Oliver raised his eyebrows, the Weasleys were quite the overstaters and he wasn't quite sure whether or not he believed them. "Does Percy know?" Oliver asked. "He didn't mention anything." 

"Of course he knows, but his idea of wicked cool is hardly credible." 

Deena smiled in agreement and picked her head up as the twins seated themselves at the table. She didn't chat for much longer due to the tiredness that was enveloping her like a thick fog. She soon said a weary goodnight and made her way to her dorm. 

*

The morning had come all too soon Deena thought as she rolled over in her bed and wearily opened her eyes. The dorm seemed unusually quiet and Deena wondered if she'd woken too early. She clumsily fumbled around for her clock. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Deena squinted at the flashing words. Her mouth dropped open as she read, "You're late!" 

She stumbled out of bed and looked around the empty dorm room. Alicia and Angelina's beds were still rumpled as if they had never returned from Quidditch practice. Noel's bedclothes, however, were neatly folded and she was long gone. Of course *she* hadn't bothered waking her. Deena was about to rush to the shower when she noticed that her clock was now flashing, "You are VERY late!" 

With an impatient groan Deena hurriedly changed into her school robes and dashed down the stairs. The common room was completely barren - "I must be later than I thought." On her way to the Great Hall, Deena ran into a very sullen looking Harry Potter with Ron and Hermione lagging behind him. "Why aren't you in class?" Deena asked them. 

"Class hasn't started yet," Ron said dully. 

"Oh. Well then, where is everyone?" 

Hermione's lip began to quaver and Harry said, "Just go to the Great Hall, you'll find out pretty quick." 

So Deena did just that. Upon arriving at the Great Hall, Deena spotted a large group of students surrounding the hourglasses that recorded house points. Before she could find someone to ask what was going on, the bell signaling the start of classes was sounded and students scattered in various directions. Deena made her way to the hourglasses and a trio of Quidditch-robe-clad blurs whizzed past her. Angelina, Alicia and Katie Bell were about to be late for class. After the crowd had cleared away, Deena spotted one person still standing motionless in front of the scorekeepers. That person was unmistakably Oliver Wood. Deena crept up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. "You're going to be late," she said. When he didn't respond, Deena came up beside him and asked, "What was all that commotion about?" 

With a grim look on his face, Oliver pointed at Gryffindor's hourglass. It was considerably lower than Deena remembered it being and upon further inspection, she notice that Gryffindor was in last place for the house cup when, the previous day, they had been in the lead. "How did that happen?" Deena asked cautiously, eyeing Oliver. 

"Potter. Harry Potter and his little cronies," Oliver growled. "Perfect Harry Potter, Quidditch hero. He got caught walking the grounds in the middle of the night and McGonagall took a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor. A hundred and fifty points! Do you believe it? From her own house! I suppose it makes sense, Potter *did* win those points for us in the first place. I guess that makes them his to lose." 

Deena stared at Oliver as he ranted on then interrupted him with an abrupt kiss on the lips. Oliver closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Deena's. The bell rang. "You're late," Deena said as Oliver stole another kiss. 

"So are you," Oliver whispered back. They kissed again and were interrupted by the three chasers. 

Angelina chuckled and Alicia said, "On with it, Dee. You're failing Herbology as it is." Deena reluctantly pulled away. 

"Get to Transfiguration, Mr. Wood," she said, "I'm not doing your homework anymore." 

All the way to Herbology, Angelina and Alicia jabbered back and forth about "the horrible contingency Potter had caused Gryffindor." Deena wanted to tell them that they may have been overreacting a bit and that house points weren't everything, but she concluded that they would probably hear nothing of it. Deena found that Angelina and Alicia's heated discussion was quite the foreshadowing for the rest of the day. 

The entire school seemed to have learned of poor Harry Potter's mishap. Rumors and hateful words were flying around the school like out of control snitches. No one was sure why the points had been lost, but just about the entire population of Hogwarts had their own ideas. A Hufflepuff in Herbology insisted that Hermione and Harry were caught snogging in a broom closet. Angelina giggled and Deena turned red saying, "McGonagall wouldn't take 150 points off for that." Another rumor popular amongst the Slytherins was that Harry and his friends were delivering a baby dragon to a swarm of wizards on brooms. Of all absurd things... 

The hostility in the common room later that night had been thinned only slightly. The regular slanderers had moved on to a new subject. (Lavender had convince Parvarti to let her practice a hair augmenting spell on her. Needless to say, the results were disastrous.) But the Quidditch team was still bitter toward their seeker. 

Oliver and Deena were sitting at a table struggling with homework and goofing off as usual when Harry quietly approached them. "Wood," he began meekly, not looking up at either of them. "I think I... I think I should resign from the Quidditch team." 

"What on earth... Resign? What good 'll that do?" 

Deena hid her grin behind a book as Oliver continued lecturing Harry. Finally after Oliver sprung from his seat in a threatening outburst, Harry agreed to stay on the team. He thanked Wood and slowly sauntered toward his equally mopey friends. 

Deena clasped Oliver's hand and tugged him back down to his seat. "Its going to be fine," she said slowly, tracing Oliver's hairline with her fingers. "C'mere, you look like you need a hug." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Oliver gratefully returned the embrace, he was desperately in need of some affection. As they parted ever so slightly, Deena warmly kissed Oliver's temple. Oliver brought his lips close to hers and gave her a small kiss. 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" 

"Like you can't imagine." 

Deena bit her lip and grabbed Oliver's hand. They capered through the castle and before long, found themselves outside. In a fit of nerves and hormones, the two stumbled to a large tree that was exquisitely sparkling with faeries. 

"Its beautiful," Deena breathed into the balmy, night air. She stared up at the tree, fascinated by the light show. From so far away, one would never believe that the awesome scene was a product of such a vicious species of creatures. 

As Deena gazed upward dreamily, Oliver brushed hair from her shoulder and gently kissed her neck. Deena closed her eyes and smiled as Oliver led a trail of kisses up to her mouth. They kissed softly and Deena stood on her bare tip-toes to drape her arms around Oliver's neck when suddenly, he yelped in pain. 

Deena jumped back, alarmed. "What? What's wrong?" 

"That bloody pixie!" he cried. The two looked over to see a faerie hovering just out of their reach, cackling wickedly. "It bit me right on my neck!" 

Deena gently tugged at Oliver's hand that was covering a presumably small injury while he protested terribly. "Don't be such a baby!" Deena cried with a chuckle. With huff, Oliver let her examine his "wound". "I'll tell you," Deena started, shaking her head, "You'll take a bludger to your bloody head 7 times a week, but heavens forbid a 2 ounce pixie touches you with a twelve centimeter stick!" 

Oliver was smiling now. He kissed Deena and then pressed his forehead against hers. "You're amazing," he said with a smirk. 

* * *

Weel, did you like it? Let me know!! 


	15. Psychiatric Help 5¢

Here you go! 

* * *

The last Quidditch match of the year was rapidly approaching - and it was a big one, winner takes all. 

The seven members of Gryffindor's team were gathered around Oliver and his miniature Quidditch set. Deena longingly looked over at them and then back at the Transfiguration notes she was supposed to be taking. Even Potter was smiling for a change. 

Then a familiar voice spoke from behind her. "That's what you get for dating a Quidditch captain." It was Lee Jordan. "A fanatical one at that." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deena asked defensively as Lee took a seat beside her. 

"You've looked over at him seven times since you sat down and you haven't taken a single note." 

"Yes but I-" Deena looked at her book. "I've read at least two paragraphs." 

"Anyway, I was going to ask you a question. Well, a series of questions, actually." Lee thought for a moment. "Maybe its more like a series of statements." 

"Okay!" 

"Well I have this friend who likes this girl. But my friend is also friends with the girl he likes and he happens to know, because of his friendship with the girl, that the girl he likes likes someone else who my friend also happens to be friends with. Do you follow?" 

Deena nodded slowly. "You like Angelina but she likes Fred." 

"Yeah-" Lee began but stopped short. "No!" Then he added quietly, "How did you know that?" 

Deena chuckled. "Ah, the woes of young love," she said dramatically. 

"Well, what do propose I do?" Lee said in a small voice. 

Deena shrugged. "Look for someone else. Hogwarts is chock-full of single girls I hear." She flashed him a quick smile and then looked back to her notes. 

*

"Lee? Lee Jordan?" Angelina was appalled. "Lee Jordan?" 

Deena laughed. "Yes, now keep it down you prat, I'm not sure he wanted me to tell you." 

"I can't take this." 

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. It's just a crush, I'd be flattered if I was you." Deena leaned against the bureau and fiddled with her uncomfortable uniform tie. 

"Of course you can say that, you've got the most perfect boyfriend in the world!" Just as the words escaped her lips, Angelina's eyes grew wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean that, you know I didn't mean that..." Angelina immediately evinced. 

"I didn't hear a thing," Deena assured with a smile. 

Resigned, Angelina plopped onto her bed with a sigh. Just then, the door opened to reveal Alicia. Fired up once again, Angelina flew from her perch and cried, "Lee Jordan!" 

Alicia froze in puzzlement as Lee poked his head through the door. "Yes?" 

Angelina's jaw fell to the floor and Deena burst into laughter. After a good minute of composing herself, Angelina cleared her throat and said, "What are you doing here?" 

"I was just accompanying my fine lady friend to her suite so that she could retrieve her schoolwork," Lee teased with a wink. Alicia gathered her papers and swatted Lee with them. 

"You're completely daft," she grinned, pecking him on the cheek. She walked out the door and instead of following her, Lee scampered into the room and jokingly through his arms around Deena. 

"Thanks for your advice," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. 

The moment he walked (pranced, actually) out the door, Angelina started up again. "What advice, Dee? What advice did you give him?" 

"I told him that if he really thought you wouldn't go for him maybe he should look for someone else and apparently he did. Didn't look to far, now did he?" 

"Alicia?! He gave up on me for Alicia? What exactly does Alicia have that I don't." 

"Lee Jordan, at the moment." 

"Alicia?!" 

"Angelina, she's your best friend. And what are you getting so nutty for anyway? What's gotten into you?" 

"Boys. I hate them. Simply detest them." 

"Fred?" 

Angelina nodded. 

"Let's hear it," Deena said with a sigh. 

*

"Girls just aren't as fantastic as they're made out to be." 

"If I didn't know exactly how your brain worked, I'd take offense to that. I know you tend to forget but I am, in fact, a _girl_." 

"I don't know how Oliver puts up with you," Fred said with a shake of his head. 

"That, however; I'll take as a compliment." Deena smiled widely. 

Oliver sneaked up behind Deena and kissed her head. "Hey you," he said, squatting down beside her chair. 

"All right?" Deena asked. 

"All right," Oliver said. "George?" 

"I'm Fred." 

"That's what I said." 

"I'm just dandy." 

"Are you ready for a nice vigorous Quidditch practice?" 

Fred groaned. "Wood, its Sunday!" 

"No one's using the pitch!" Oliver exclaimed. "You're friendly with Potter, don't you want to him win back those 150 points he lost?" 

"No! Why don't you take Potter out there to practice making up for his 150 points." 

"Practice. Fifteen minutes. Be there. Dee, could you get the girls for me?" 

Deena pouted and Oliver gave her a quick kiss. "Please?" 

Deena twirled into her room. "Paging Angelina and Alicia!" she said. "Miss Spinnet, Miss Johnson are you here?" 

"No." came a bitter reply from behind Noel's bed curtains. 

"Have you seen them?" 

"No," came the same sour reply. 

"Well, thank you for all of your help, darling. You've been quite the philanthropist." Just as Deena was about to leave she decided to make a quick pit stop. When she turned the intricate handle on the bathroom door, however, she found it locked. She knocked and called, "Hellooo? Who's in there." 

"No one," spoke a familiar voice. 

"Alicia? When you're finished up meet the team at the pitch. Impetuous Wood has called practice." There was a small pause. "Do you know where Angelina is?" Alicia didn't answer. "Are you all right in there?" Silence. Deena sighed. "Alicia, is this about Lee?" Her continued silence told Deena all she needed to know. "I'll tell Wood you're not coming." 

Deena sauntered to the pitch to report the news of the missing chasers. Upon arriving, though; she found that Katie and Angelina were already there. Lee Jordan was present as well. She spotted Oliver in the middle of the pitch impatiently twirling his broom. 

"Darling, I regret to inform you that Alicia will not be attending practice today," Deena said in an uppity tone. 

"What," Oliver asked with an exasperated sigh. 

"She appears to be having some troubles with a _certain lad_," Deena emphasized that last part with a not-so-inconspicuous jerk of her head. 

"Lee?" 

"Lee." 

"Jordan!" Oliver bellowed. 

Lee trotted from where he had been laughing along with the Weasleys. 

"I need you," Oliver began through clenched teeth, "to _stop_ becoming 'romantically involved' with my players until the house Quidditch cup is securely planted in Gryffindor's possession. Do you understand?" 

Deena was bright red with concealed giggles and Lee was unsuccessfully masking a smirk as he nodded with Wood's instructions. 

"And you," Oliver said whipping around to face Deena, "Suit up, you're going in. 

"What?!" she exclaimed. 

"You heard me. You're the only reserve here and besides, you could use the practice." 

"But I'm a seeker!" 

"Oh please," Oliver scoffed. 

"Wooood!" Deena whined pulling on Oliver's robes. 

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Oliver joked, planting a kiss on her nose. "Now get changed." 

With a defiant "Hmph," Deena pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. "_Cloakariamus_," she said and her sloppy uniform transformed into a set of practice robes. 

"That's my girl," Oliver grinned. 

*

There was an audible buzz of excitement heard from the common room throughout Gryffindor tower - the great Quidditch match would be played the following afternoon. Harry seemed sulky and quiet - which wasn't unusual in these past couple of weeks - but besides he and his friends, Ron and Hermione, everyone was wearing a grin and school spirit was running high. 

Everyone was laughing and chatting away when Oliver abruptly announced, "Time for bed, team! We need to be bright and chipper in the morning." 

Deena, who was standing at Oliver's side and clasping his hand, pouted. "I don't want you to go," she said giving him a small kiss. 

"I don't want to go either, but if I don't than none of the team will." 

Deena sighed and made a sulky face. "Fine." 

Oliver stared at her with exasperation. "Okay, you win. Meet me down here at 12:30, the common room should be empty." 

Deena smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you there." 

"Wood! We're not leaving 'til you do!" 

Oliver smiled halfheartedly at whichever Weasley it was who yelled that and started toward the stairs. 

After the team retreated to their respective dorms, Deena plopped onto a couch next to Lee Jordan. 

"Doesn't the announcer have to go to bed early?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Doesn't the reserve seeker?" 

"Not when she's dating the captain," Deena smiled widely, "So, how's the girl situation?" 

"What situation?" he said morosely. 

"That bad, huh?" 

Lee nodded. 

They sat and talked for a while as the common room slowly thinned out. Soon Lee and Deena and Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only occupants of the room. They decided to head up to bed. It was only 12 o'clock. Deena sat fidgeting on her bed, waiting for the time to go. She was laying on her bed, counting the paisleys that patterned her canopy when Oliver's whisper broke the dead silence. 

"Let's go," he said grabbing her hand. 

They stumbled through the dark to the common room where the fire was just dying. Oliver grinned and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the smoldering embers and a flame jumped into the fireplace. That's when they noticed that the common room wasn't _completely_ empty. 

They heard a sort of grunting noise from across the room and, upon investigating, discovered a younger classmate under the unfortunate effects of the _Petrificus Totalus_ charm. Deena clamped a hand over her mouth. "What should we do?" she squealed. 

"I don't know... do you know the counter-curse?" 

"No," he exchanged a nervous look with Deena. "Should we get McGonagall?" 

"I suppose." 

They ran to McGonagall's private quarters and nervously reported the news. She accompanied them to common room and asked them to remain quiet and return to their dorms as she sorted this mess out. So they did just that. 

* * *

You like?? You hate?? Leave me some reviews! 


	16. I've Never Said That

Sorry for the wait, but here it is!! 

* * *

"He what?" Oliver couldn't move. 

"I'm sorry, Wood." Professor McGonagall began, "Harry was involved in a very serious accident and is lucky to be alive. There is no way he'd be able to play today." 

Oliver had to muster up all the strength he had to stop himself from simply bursting into tears. 

Just then, three bundles of energy burst through the portrait hole. "Hello Wood!" The Weasley twins cried in unison. 

"Ready for the big game?" Deena exclaimed. Then the three stopped short as they noticed the somber looks that dominated McGonagall and Wood's features. 

"What's wrong?" Deena asked carefully immediately fearing the worst. 

Oliver, who hardly had the strength to speak, looked at McGonagall indicating that she should tell the three what was going on. 

"Harry Potter has been involved in a serious accident and I'm afraid he will be unable to participate today's Quidditch game." 

The Weasleys wore identical stunned expressions and Deena exclaimed, "What?!" 

"Is he okay?" George asked. 

Oliver mentally scolded himself. He hadn't even asked if the poor bloke would recover. 

"He will recuperate, but we aren't quite sure when that will be." She was responded with mournful stares. "Well I need to take care of a few things." She nodded toward Oliver, "Wood," and was off. 

"Dee," Oliver began, "You're gonna have to play." 

Deena leaned against the wall with a groan. "Why couldn't Potter get hurt before the Hufflepuff match?" 

"Did McGonagall tell you what happened?" Fred asked. 

Oliver shook his head, "No." There was a short pause before Oliver said, "Well we better hit the field, you haven't been getting much practice." 

"Yeah," Deena agreed sullenly. 

Without grabbing anything to eat, Oliver and Deena trudged out to the pitch. The Weasleys offered to help but insisted that they would be of no use until they ate a nice hardy breakfast. 

Deena reluctantly boarded her broom and pushed off into the air. She zoomed around trying desperately to will the bloody thing to go faster. Her Cleansweep 5 was no match for Harry's Nimbus 2000 - not by a long shot. 

They soared around for awhile and Oliver threw a few practice snitches around. Deena caught them fairly quickly - she *did* have a knack for the sport - granted, she wasn't being smothered by Ravenclaw's exceptional team or being attacked by vicious, snarling bludgers. Fred and George arrived shortly and Oliver set the bludgers loose. They practiced for awhile longer before the three chasers arrived. They informed the rest of the team that there wasn't much time before the game and they should could come down. 

"We brought some pumpkin pasties!" Angelina sing-songed. At that, Oliver and Deena raced toward the ground 

*

Deena sat in the locker room nervously tugging at her robes. The rest of the team was unexpectedly excitable considering the loss of their star seeker. 

Before Oliver gave his ritual pep talk, he pulled Deena into a corner. 

"What's up?" she asked, trying not to let her discomfiture show. "I just," Oliver seemed unusually jittery himself. "Before the game, I just wanna tell you something." He took a deep breath. 

"Well..." 

Oliver gently touched Deena's cheek. "I just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens today, you mean more to me than any stupid Quidditch game." 

Deena stared at him incredulously. Oliver smiled awkwardly and said, "I... I've never said that to anyone." 

"You dork," Deena whispered, pressing her forehead against his. 

After a few moments, Oliver realized that the game was due to start soon and abruptly pulled away and hurried back to the team. 

"All right, who's ready to kick Ravenclaw's arse?" 

Cheers erupted from all the players who weren't Deena and Oliver. 

"First off, we need to thank our reserve seeker, Parkes, who stepped in at the last minute." 

Deena rolled her eyes at his unnecessary formality and came out of the corner. The team cheered and Fred Weasley put her in a playful headlock and began tousling her hair. Deena wriggled free and glared at him impassively. 

"Okay, to my chasers," Oliver flashed the three girls a wide grin, "You've been absolutely wonderful all year and there's no need to stop now. We need all the points you can possibly rack up." 

"Of course, Wood," Angelina smiled brightly. 

"And the same with you two," Oliver turned toward the Weasleys. "Watch out for Parkes. She may be a little rusty, we don't want any casualties like last time..." An awkward silence followed as Oliver trailed off leaving the rest of the team to think about the last game of last season. "Well that's all, team," Oliver finally said with a clap of his hands. "Its been a great year, lets keep it up!" 

"Lets do it for Potter," George said, and was responded with cheers and a tackling of group hugs. 

Not too long later, Wood led the team onto the pitch. Deena lagged behind ("Honestly, you'd be much better off without me!") and soon found herself suspended in the air as each Weasley had taken one of her arms and begun to carry her out. 

Hesitantly she pushed off into the air with the rest of the players along with Madam Hooch. The whistle blew and the balls were released. 

Deena soared upward above the game beginning below. She floated around, hoping the snitch would come soon and end this bloody match. She was concentrating so hard on absolutely nothing in particular, that she almost didn't hear Lee Jordan exclaim over the microphone, "Demetrius Ore, has seen the snitch! Parkes doesn't know it!" 

Fortunately, she broke out of her stupor to dive toward Ravenclaw's seeker. On her way down, the snitch sped away and disappeared. Deena slowed down and looked around to get her bearing. Lee was frantically commentating (as he usually did) and the rest of the team was beginning to resume play. Deena soared around the pitch and as she was looking the other way, was pelted in the shoulder by a bludger. A Weasley zoomed by and gave it a good whack. 

"Sorry," he offered and flew away. 

"Sorry won't cut it, Weasley!" Oliver yelled from a few yards away at the goal posts, "That's my girlfriend you're protecting!" 

Deena wove in out of the other players, making her way skyward again. She tried to pull herself together and concentrate on looking for the snitch. She was feeling great pangs of guilt because her heart just wasn't in the game. On her way up, she spotted a Ravenclaw beater smashing a bludger right at her. Instinctively, she juked downward, but George Weasley was already there to ward it off. As he soared away he offered her a large grin. This managed to lift Deena's spirits at least a little. The pure dedication and determination of the other players proved to be very inspiring. Deena continued absent-mindedly flying around, her head in the clouds, (literally) when she spotted the scoreboard - Gryffindor, 20; Ravenclaw, 60. How could she have possibly missed all those goals. Once again, a bludger zoomed past her head. She looked around startled and as Fred chased it down, he called to her, "You deserved that one! Wake up!" 

Deena set her jaw, slightly offended. She soared down, closer to the action and searched carefully for the snitch. For a good 6 goals (four scored by Ravenclaw) Deena spotted nothing. She continued scanning the sky and, in a moment, spotted the gold glint of the tiny snitch. She dove down toward the glinting object, but was cut off quickly by Ravenclaw's seeker. Ore had cut so close to her that Deena tumbled off her broom to the ground below. Luckily, the ground below wasn't so far. Deena landed on her backside and,to her dismay, remained conscious. She looked up to see Ravenclaw in a massive group hug congratulating each other on their win; 40 to 250. 

With a groan, Deena plopped onto her back in the dirt. 

* * *

Review, my friends, review! 


	17. The End!

Once again, the Great Hall was decorated with the silver and green of Slytherin house, and the joyous expressions on their triumphant faces contrasted greatly with the frown of the other three houses. 

Deena sat next to Oliver, absently scratching the back of his head. The rest of the Quidditch team sat close by - each just as sullen as the next. 

"I'm so depressed," Oliver grumbled. 

"Me too," Alicia said 

"Me three," the Weasleys agreed in unison. 

A sudden hush fell over the crowd. Oliver picked his head up off his plate to see what was going on and followed everyone's stare. Harry Potter stood at the entrance to the hall. He nervously dropped his head and the chattering of the student body picked up, louder than before. Harry quickly shuffled toward his friends and slipped into a seat. 

Just as he did, Dumbledore stood up to address the students and it seemed as if a collective sigh resonated from the three defeated houses. 

"Another year gone," Dumbledore began. 

Oliver groaned quite conspicuously and plopped his back down on his plate causing Deena to fight back a grin. From the High Table, McGonagall caught Deena's eye and gave her a warning glance. Deena bit her lip and shook Oliver to sit up as Dumbledore continued to speak. 

It wasn't that what Dumbledore had to say was boring, it was that Oliver felt responsible for the loss of the cup to Slytherin. Sure, Potter and his friend were more to blame than anyone else ('bloody first years losing a hundred and fifty points in one go') but in his first year as Quidditch captain, Oliver had hoped to grasp the Quidditch Cup. As he daydreamed he heard a weak smattering of applause echo off the walls and realized that Dumbledore had just announced that Gryffindor was in last place with three hundred and twelve points. Deciding that was all he needed to hear, he drifted back to his thoughts. He didn't come to again until a loud cheer rocked the house. He expected to look up and see Slytherin dancing around like wild turkeys, but to his surprise, he found that the celebrating was in fact, coming from the Gryffindor table. 

"What happened?" Oliver asked Deena who was cheering loudly with the rest. 

"Dumbledore just gave the little Weasley fifty points!" 

"What? Why?" No one answered Oliver as the hall had grown quiet again in anticipation of Dumbledore's next words. 

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." 

Oliver's jaw hit the floor before he picked it up and began cheering. Dumbledore continued, he awarded 60 points to Harry Potter. Oliver looked to the Weasley who were busy counting on their fingers. 

"Four seventy-two!" George yelled, "The same as Slytherin!" 

When Dumbledore finally regained control of the hall again, he quietly continued and ended by giving another first year, Neville Longbottom, a final ten points. The ceiling seemed to shake as the Gryffindors erupted with cheers. Students were simply ecstatic with the unexpected victory over Slytherin. 

As the silver and green decorations transformed to those of scarlet and gold, Oliver grabbed Deena around the waist, nearly sweeping her off the ground. He smiled widely at her and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, Deena looked up guiltily at where McGonagall was watching them from the High Table. Deena offered an apologetic look and McGonagall smiled ever-so-slightly and turned away. The world spun around them as they shared a blissful, perfect kiss. 

* 

Oliver and Deena had boarded the Hogwarts express and claimed a compartment along with the Weasleys. Fred and George had each smuggled loads of food from the ever giving house elves of Hogwart's kitchen. 

They enjoyed an entertaining ride home and upon arriving at the station, made sure to be the last ones off the train. 

They were first greeted by Mrs. Weasley who was swatting at her youngest's hand ("Its rude to point.") Ginny had recently become infatuated with Harry Potter. 

Turning a blind eye to her rambunctious kids and a deaf ear to Percy the Prefect's incessant rambling, Mrs. Weasley approached the four who were unboarding the train. 

"I'm glad to see you made it home in one piece," she said, embracing the twins and planting kisses on each of their cheeks. 

"Two pieces, actually," Fred said as George wiped at his face. 

Molly was introduced to Oliver Wood and she spent some time reminiscing with Deena. Soon, Deena's family spotted her and made their way over to do the inevitable: pull her away from Oliver for the summer. 

"One more minute, mum," Deena pleaded and pranced away with Oliver. She pulled him through the crowd of muggles until they were no longer visible to her parents. 

"You better visit this summer," Deena said, tugging at the wool of his muggle clothes. 

Oliver smiled and planted a kiss on Deena's lips. "Nothing could keep me away." 

* * *

Its the end! BOOHOO! Really it is. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed. A sequel may not be in the works but I think I might make like George Lucas and write a prequel to this thing.   
Since I really don't have a life, when school lets out I should have plenty of free time and I just may whip something up so LOOK OUT! Also, I think I'm going to revise and condense and repost this one. Its kind of sloppy since I just wrote it as I went along.   
Thanks again! 


End file.
